There's Something About Elk
by Sage Kaley
Summary: Elk suddenly finds himself the object of everyone's affection. Balmung, Kite, Sora, Tsukasa, Ryoko...everyone suddenly is in love with the timid Wavemaster! (Chapters look messy suddenly! Help me fix?)
1. Chapter 1

Aromatic Grass and Your Heart 

A/N: Sage: Ah yes….yet another story from the infamous Sage Kaley.

Kaley: Yep and it's even another muse dedicated story! This time it's for the super cute, ultra timid little Lord Elk!! (does salute) ALL HAIL LORD ELK!

Elk: (blushes deeply) Um, um K-Kaley…

Bakura: What a pansy…anyways, about the story. It's pretty much a what if story so it's kinda hard to pin down when it happens so just use your imagination. 

Sage: The pairings are…Ryoko/Elk, Tsukasa/Elk, Balmung/Elk, Sora/Elk Kite/Elk so yeah they are big what if's. But hey, isn't that what fanfiction is for? This story goes out to Elk and all his rabid fangirls, like Kaley who pulls an Excel when he's around. 

Elk: (still deep red) S-so please, en-enjoy the story and r-review it…and if she gets the servers names wrong, then don't be too mean when you correct her…

Kaley: NOW START THE FIC!!!

A white-haired swordsman stood utterly alone in the charming little server of Carmina Gadelica. He wanted badly to go on a quest but today was slow and there was nothing to do. No events to do, not even a good random dungeon to occupy his time. He shifted his weight and ruffled his angelic feathers. He hated not having anything to do. So he decided it'd be a good idea to call up some of his friends. No one was online though, not a single one. 

"Damn…" He muttered, leaning against the wall. "Today is so slow…" He watched the other players forming their parties before going off on their adventures. Suddenly, the chaos gate shone and a long arm by the name of Nuke appeared. Balmung groaned, for he found Nuke to be very annoying. 

"Well hey there Balmung!" Nuke grinned and ran over to him. "What's up? Were you waiting here on the off chance I'd come?" 

"Well, actually…" Balmung began but Nuke continued his rant about autographs. That was another thing Balmung hated. The man had the largest ego that the Blademaster had ever seen. 

"Ah, silly Balmung! We're friends now! All you have to do is ask me for one!" Nuke grinned and started rummaging through his inventory. "I got some in here somewhere…" Just then, a small, quiet voice worked its way to the two men's ears. 

"Um, Nuke, I don't think Balmung wants…I mean, I don't think he…" The two turned and saw the timid Wavemaster Elk fidgeting behind them. 

"Wha~t?! You think Balmung doesn't want an autograph?!" Nuke cried, giving Elk a hurt look. The mage shook his head quickly. 

"No! I mean…um…um…Balmung is your friend so…he doesn't need one because he already has the real thing…um, right?" Elk looked nervous but Nuke's face brightened. 

"Hey, you're right Elk!" Nuke laughed cheerfully. "And so do you so I don't need to give you one either! Well, I'd better be off! If the commoners see us talking, they might start stalking you to get a piece of me!" Nuke grinned and ran off into the chaos gate, disappearing. Balmung shook his head in disgust then turned round to view the boy properly. 

"Elk, thank you." Balmung sighed. "That man is so annoying." 

"Oh, I-I didn't do…" Elk blushed and cleared his throat. "Um, Balmung?" 

"Yes?" 

"Have you seen Mia?" 

"That illegal cat woman?" 

"…Um, I guess so…" 

"No, I haven't seen her today." 

"…Oh…" Elk bowed his head in disappointment. "I guess she's not on then…" He started to trudge off to the gate when Balmung had a sudden idea. 

"Say, Elk, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to go check the other servers then if I don't see Mia log off I guess…" Elk shrugged. The angel-winged man smiled slightly. 

"Well, I have a better idea…I know this dungeon that's a bit tough and I need a Wavemaster." Balmung looked Elk over. "I was hoping for Wiseman but I feel that you will do. Besides, I hear there is Aromatic Grass there and you should never go to a woman empty-handed." Elk stared at the Blademaster for a moment. He'd never been with him alone but…if there was Aromatic Grass there…

"Well, um, ok…" Elk said quietly. "But only if you really think I can help you…" 

"Yes, I think you can." Balmung smiled. Finally, his boredom would come to an end! Sure, Elk was quiet and such but better adventuring with him then Nuke or someone equaling annoying. "Anyways, want to go now?" 

"Um, sure." Elk and Balmung went up to the gate. 

"Let's see…" Balmung frowned. What was the name of that area again? "Oh yes, Lambda Bitter Sage's Messenger." (A/N: If you go there it's nothing special I just like the irony of the name since it applies to my life…plus it's a water area, I like water areas.) The Gate glowed, there was a flash and the two found themselves standing in a dark, snowy field. Balmung grinned, for he loved the snow and this area was always kind of beautiful to him. However, he noticed Elk looking around with a bit of a frightened look. 

"Um, I don't think there's any grass here…" Elk said, his eyes following a snowflake down to the ground. 

"Hm, I'm sure there is." Balmung pulled out a Fairy's Orb and sighed. "Odd, not many portals to open…anyway, let's go…" Balmung led Elk around the field, pausing to open the portals and kill the monsters inside. Elk stood away from the battles like usual, healing while Balmung used his sword to destroy the enemies. After what seemed like an hour they finally got a field-cleared message. 

"Oh good…" Elk smiled nervously. "I was running low on mage's souls…" 

"Well, we could just wait for your SP to recover." Balmung sat down on the ground. "Let's do that." Elk sat down as well, looking exhausted. "Something wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh no!" Elk said, quickly shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong…" 

"School?" 

"Huh?" Elk looked up in surprise. 

"Well, Kite was saying yesterday that he wouldn't be on today because of homework." Balmung said thoughtfully. "Blackrose also has the same problem. I thought maybe you also had homework." 

"Oh well…I-I do but…" Elk started drawing circles on the ground with the point of his staff. "It's not much…I can do it later…I just wanted to talk to Mia for a bit before I did…" 

"Hm, school is the bane of a rpg player's existence." Balmung noted. "Elk, don't put off your homework for too long, it's important you know."

"Um, I-I will…I'll do it soon…" Elk blushed and Balmung found himself frowning. Had he just lectured the boy…on homework?! 

"Well, I mean, it's important but make sure you have fun too. Go to a friend's house or something and do your homework with them." 

"Um…I…um, can't go to a friend's house…" Elk said, staring intently at the ground. "But I'll do my homework…" 

"Er, ok…" Balmung's frown didn't leave. He had a hunch that he had just hurt Elk's feelings somehow. "Well, anyway…" Balmung felt strangely awkward. Usually he didn't mind silence but this was odd to him. He sensed that he needed to talk. "So, why do you collect Aromatic Grass anyway? It has nothing to do with drugs I hope." 

"Drugs?" Elk looked up at him. "No, it's not about that…Mia likes it a lot…I can get it easy off the other players because they say it's useless…so I give any I find to Mia…she's looks so happy when I give her some…" 

"Oh, that's nice then…you seem to like that girl a lot." 

"Oh, I…" Elk blushed and went back to drawing circles. "Mia's my friend…but she…she makes me so happy…I don't have many friends…so Mia means a lot to me…" Elk's face had turned a brilliant shade of red by this point, which made Balmung smile. Well, more at the fact that CC-Corp had put blushing in the game but still, the boy was cute when he was embarrassed. Wait…cute??

"Well, you seem to be a nice person, it's a shame other people don't see that." Balmung knew that answer was stupid but he wasn't sure what else to say. Elk smiled and looked back to the winged man. 

"That's alright…Kite's my friend and so is Blackrose and Mia so I'm ok." Elk said, trying to sound happy. 

"…And so I'm not your friend then?" Balmung asked. 

"Huh?! Oh, yes, you're my friend too Balmung!" Elk said swiftly. The two then sat in silence as Elk's SP finally reached it's max. "So, um, my points are back so…we can go now if you want…" 

"Alright then…" The two got up and Balmung noticed that the circles on the ground formed a vague picture of that cat woman but Elk ran ahead of Balmung. 

"Come on Balmung…I have to do my homework remember?" Elk smiled at him and Balmung laughed nervously. 

"Er, don't forget to have fun too though! That's important too!" Balmung groaned as he caught up with Elk. 'Must think I'm a workaholic…' Balmung thought. 

After roughly another hour of battling, Balmung and Elk finally reached the lowest level of the dungeon. The Gott Statue in front of them gave off a cheerful glow and the treasure chest called to them. Balmung kicked it open to reveal a good sword for himself, a pair light boots and a single blade of Aromatic Grass. Balmung put the weapon and armor in his stash, then handed the blade of grass to Elk. 

"Here Elk, thank you for coming here with me." Balmung said kindly. "I didn't really feel like going it alone today." 

"Um, you're welcome…thank you for this." Elk smiled and put the grass away. "This will make Mia really happy!" 

"Hm, you're welcome." Balmung grinned at how delighted the young wavemaster looked as he talked about Mia. "So anyway, let's go back ok?" 

"Alright!" Elk pulled out the sprite ocarina and the two were teleported away. 

"That was really fun." Elk said once they were back onto the field. It hadn't changed of course, it was still dark and still snowing.  

"Really? You had fun?" Balmung asked. Elk nodded. 

"Yep!" Elk turned to him. "Next time you need a Wavemaster, call me ok?"

"Of course." Balmung said. "You performed wonderfully."

"Um, Balmung…we really are friends right?" Elk asked suddenly. 

"Elk, when I pledge something to someone I mean it. I give you my word here and now that you and I are friends." Balmung answered. Elk blushed again and smiled. 

"Thank you Balmung…" Elk said in a barely audible voice. Just then, a familiar twin blade with long green bangs ran up to Elk. Both Elk and Balmung were surprised to see another person in the same area as them. The twin blade was smirking confidently and grabbed Elk's arm. 

"Elk! Here you are!" The twin blade turned the Wavemaster round and held his blades to the boy's throat. Elk gasped and froze up. "Now give me your member address…or…" The twin blade smiled and cried in a singsong voice. "I'll have to kill yo~u!" 

A/N: Sage: That's all for now, not very interesting yet huh?

Kaley: Oh no!! Is Sora gonna kill Elk?!

Elk: (sighs) Just when Balmung is becoming my friend too…

Kaley: (grins) More then friend…

Elk: ….

Bakura: Ha-ha! Yaoi rocks!

Sage: (frowns) This story isn't all yaoi and what are you doing here again? 

Bakura: Err, I'm a muse?

Sage:…oh yeah…anyways, next chapter we find out what Balmung does when Elk is taken somewhere 'private' by the notorious Sora! Plus, more homework!!

Kaley:…homework?…(gears turning slowly) AH CRAP I HAVE HOMEWORK!!!

Bakura: In my time we didn't have homework…

Sage: Anyways, review and we'll see what becomes of this story…

Elk:…wait, I get kidnapped?!


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with The Player Killer 

A/N: Kaley: (eyes sparkling with joy) 9!! 9 reviews on the first chapter?! You guys are so awesome!! I'm so happy!!!

Bakura: People actually like this story?! Scary…

Sage: Well, it's more like 8 reviews and one insult but take them as they come right? I'm glad everyone likes the story…so glad in fact that-

Elk: I get to go see Mia?!

Sage:…no…I'm so glad that I'm going to respond to reviews. I usually don't. Anyways, I'll do that now I suppose…

**Dark_Fox- **Sage: Who doesn't love a good yaoi right? (grins) 

Kaley: I dunno if this is that great though…thank you anyway ^_^

**Shion Uzuki**- Sage: Glad you like it. It's nice to be appreciated sometimes. 

Kaley: I like your name!! (runs off to tackle hug Xenosaga characters) I love Xenosaga!! Can't wait for the next one!

**Sentoo**- Sage:…(slowly reaching for frying pan of doom)

Kaley: Sorry, but this issue drives Sage up the wall…Tsukasa and Elk are two separate people. As this is a MMORPG world, you will run into those who look like you. Example: Orca and Bear, Mimiru and Blackrose. Tsukasa is a female player with a slightly bad attitude towards people (which is understandable). Elk is a shy young boy who has no friends at school who turns to the World to find friendship (Again, can't blame him) And Sage don't kill him! So no, I don't think I am stupid but I do feel that you should err…be a bit more careful with what you say. 

Sage: Or else…(sadly puts frying pan away)

**Goblin-Goon**- Sage: Yep, I know that most people like the joke that Elk is a pothead but really he's not. 

Kaley: Yep! He just collects grass for Mia since it reminds her of Tsukasa! 

Sage:…(sweatdrop) You're about to blab spoilers again…

Kaley:…(covers mouth) 

Sage: Better

**Eternal Future**- Sage: I agree! We must make more Elk fics! I mean, Kite and Blackrose have thousands so why not him? 

Kaley: Hee hee, he's just so cute…shonen-ai is especially cute!! 

**Asukas-Doll**- Sage: Yep, you are correct! Tsukasa and Elk are two separate people. Gender, personality, tattoo thingys…

Kaley: But I swear they have the same voice actor…anyone want to confirm or deny that for me?

**Objectivist**- Kaley: Really?! It's adorable?! Better then cute?! (hugs)

Sage: Err, yes well…I'm glad to see you like the fic and I hope it will continue to please you. I'll pry Kaley off you now…

**Reki Strife**- Kaley: .hack digimon crossover? I'll have to look at that…it sounds good! I know about the .hack duskness but I need to go two hours just to get to a halfway decent bookstore!

Sage: We'll do a manga run soon, as Pet Shop of Horrors vol. 3 is out soon, as is Samurai Deeper Kyo and the last vol. of Chobits…

Kaley: Anyways, of course little cute Elk is Uke!!

Elk: (blushes deeply) Kaley…

Kaley: What?! You want to be seme?! 

Elk:…no…

Sage: And thanks also for coming to our defense about the Tsukasa/Elk thing. I was actually waiting for someone to say something…

**Songstress Lenne of Zanarkand**- Kaley: ALL HAIL LORD ELK!!! (Also gives him grass)

Sage: (rolls eyes) Anyways, you think I've got their characters down to a tee huh? Thanks! ^_^ Sometimes it can be hard to write characters out like this…this story's already better then what I thought it'd be. Is the title ok?

Kaley: Yes, one can only wonder what that cute pk wants from Elk…

Sage: As for spelling…(grins) You know me! But I think it's spelled right…it's a math term so I could check later too…(shrugs) anyways, thanks for reading it!

Kaley: That everyone?

Bakura: I hope so!! Damn, 9 people…are you going to do this everytime?!

Sage: (shrugs) Maybe…if they still like the story after this chapter…

Elk: (eyes widened) What do you mean by that?!

Kaley: Read to find out!!!

Bakura: START GAME…I mean…START FIC!!!

Tsukasa looked around the empty field, the empty sky above him shining its empty rays of sunlight down on him. In fact, everything about this field was empty. After roughly an hour of waiting, it had become clear to the Wavemaster that Sora wasn't coming. 

"And why do I have to talk to him anyway?" He grumbled. It was Bear's idea. He wanted Sora and Mimiru to kiss and make up (so to speak) about a fight they'd had. It was ruining the teamwork factor of their party. So Bear asked Tsukasa to talk to Sora while he talked to Mimiru. Tsukasa had agreed but now he regretted it. "What a waste of time…" He muttered as he stood, brushing himself off. 

After one last look around the field, to make sure Sora wasn't playing some stupid trick on him, the mage sighed and left to go tell Bear that, once again, Sora had stood them up. 

Balmung's eyes grew wide and he drew his sword immediately. Elk looked terrified, his body trembling slightly under the twin blade's grasp. 

"Unhand him this instant!" Balmung shouted, pointing at Elk with his sword. The twin blade laughed. 

"Oh, I'm so scared of the big bad blademaster." He grinned as he pushed his blade closer to Elk's throat. "I don't know what you think you're doing but this is between me and him!" He moved his head until his mouth was right next to Elk's ear. "Isn't that right?" Elk made a strange, frightened noise that caused Balmung's eyes to narrow. 

"Stop scaring him! I'm giving you fair warning player killer!" Balmung moved closer to Sora. "If you hurt him then you shall forever regret this day." 

"P-please…let g-go of m-me…" Elk begged softly. Sure, it was only a game but that didn't change Elk's feelings towards dying. Nobody liked dying, real life or game life. The man laughed again at Elk's plea. 

"But why should I?" His voice was growing more and more excited. "I'm having so much fun with you! I've been waiting out here for an hour you know! I missed a very important date just to get your member address!" 

"Then leave now and you can still catch your date." Balmung glared at Elk's captor. 

"W-wait…I'll g-give you my address…" Elk muttered sadly. 

"Elk, don't!" Balmung yelled. "He'll kill you anyways! Let me handle this! We're friends now remember?" Elk looked up at Balmung, confused but somehow relieved. He even gave the winged man a smile. 

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" Sora grinned. "But I have other things to do so I think Elk and I will leave now!" Golden circles came down around the two and they disappeared. Balmung's hand balled up into a fist and he quickly left the field as well. 

When he arrived in town, he saw the briefest figure of Elk and the twin blade going to another field, Elk obviously by force. Balmung barely opened his mouth before the two vanished. 

"Damn it no!" Balmung cursed and kicked the wall. Poor Elk was in the hands of a mad player killer and he could do nothing to now to save him. After a few minutes of kicking things and glaring at the chaos gate, Balmung finally leaned against the wall. "Some friend I am…" He tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky above him. "Isn't there anything I can do?" He wondered out loud. 

"Actually, there is you know…" 

Elk hit the ground hard as the twin blade let go of him. He stood over the boy, smiling and humming cheerful. Elk looked away from him, waiting for the man to impale one of his long blades into him but it didn't come. 

"I'm Sora." Elk looked up and saw the twin blade sitting down next to him. "Bedtime is so stupid don't you think?" 

"I-I guess…I guess it is…" Elk stared at the man in confusion. What was going on? 

"I know…mother thinks I shouldn't play this as much because it cuts into my sleep time." Sora laughed. "Mothers can be so worrisome can't they?" 

"Yeah…my mom makes sure my homework's done before I get online…" Elk said, deciding he may as well answer the man's questions. "But she's not home right now so…I got on anyway…" 

"Hm, your mother and mine would get along then." Sora smiled. "What grade are you in?" 

"Huh? I…" Elk looked away again. Somehow he knew Balmung wouldn't want him talking to a player killer like this. "I don't think it's any of your business…" 

"Oh really?" Sora laid down on the ground. "Is that what Fruitypants told you to say?" 

"Who?" Elk asked, swiftly turned to see Sora. 

"That annoying blademaster…his pants are ridiculous…fruity." Sora shrugged. "So I've decided to call him Fruitypants." 

"Oh…" Elk grinned as he got a mental image of what Balmung's face would look like when he heard what Sora had called him. "Well, I don't think he looks silly…" 

"Well, you're his friend so of course you'd think that." Sora sighed. "Must be nice to have a friend." 

"Don't you have any friends?" Elk asked. 

"Nope, I'm all alone." Sora said, sitting back up. "You're nice. I like you." 

"What?" This took Elk aback. "Um, um…S-sora…" 

"Elk, I like you, want to be friends?" Sora asked, a curious smile on his face. 

"Um, um, w-well I…" Elk stared at him. He didn't have any friends…and as a player killer he probably wouldn't make any…if all he wanted was a friend…then… "I guess so…sure, we can be friends…" 

"Oh really Elk?!" Sora grinned and grabbed Elk's hand. "C'mon, then let's go to a dungeon together!" 

"Wait Sora!" Elk pulled back. "I need to go to Balmung! He must be worried about me…" 

"Aww, does Fruitypants have to ruin our fun?" Sora pouted at Elk. "Well, fine then, let me have you member address then ok?" So Elk and Sora exchanged addresses and Elk warped out of the field, just as Balmung and Wiseman warped in. Balmung spotted Sora and ran up to him. 

"Where is Elk?!" Balmung yelled as he got to the twin blade. 

"Hm, Elk…Elk…I wonder where Elk is?" Sora grinned. "Tell me Fruitypants, are you Elk's friend?" 

"Fruity what?!" Balmung yelled angrily. He made a grab at Sora but the green haired man jumped away easily. 

"So are you or aren't you?" Sora smirked. 

"I came here to save Elk, not to play your stupid games!" Balmung glared at the man. 

"Well…I guess you aren't…good thing too." Sora smiled. "By the way, isn't Elk's member address cool looking? I think it is." Balmung's eyes widened. 

"He gave it to you?" Balmung asked. 

"Hm, gave, yep he gave it to me!" Sora grinned. "Right before he disappeared anyway…poor Elk huh?" 

"Disappeared?!" Balmung growled. "You killed him?!" 

"Hm, you know you aren't very nice." Sora crossed his arms. "I think I'll leave if you're just going to yell at me!" 

"Wait!! You bastard get back here!" Balmung lunged at Sora but Sora jumped back again. 

"See you later Fruitypants!" Sora waved as he left the field. Balmung shook with anger as he stabbed his sword into the ground. 

"Damn! I didn't get here in time!" Balmung yelled. 

"Balmung, Elk isn't really dead you know? I'm sure he'll log back on in a few minutes." Wiseman stated. "It's not like the PK actually killed him." 

"But the grass…" Balmung looked down sadly. "He gained two levels in that field and he got grass for Mia…he lost all that and it's my fault…" 

"That's not true, they went to a random field. It's hard to track people when they do that. You did the best you could." Wiseman, noting that his words weren't helping, shrugged. "Well, I promised I'd meet with Nuke so I must leave now." He left, leaving Balmung to mope by himself. 

"The least I can do is go find something to give Elk…to apologize…" Balmung stood and thought it over. "There's always that dungeon…the treasures there…I know he'll like them…" With that Balmung left, knowing exactly what to do. 

Elk looked around the Sigma server. Mia wasn't here either. After checking all the servers and sending a few flash mails, Elk decided Mia wasn't online today. He sighed and decided to store the Aromatic Grass away to give her later. After all, other then giving it to Mia he really didn't have much use for it. He dropped by the Elf's Haven and handed the item over to the man at the counter. 

"Oh, your name is Elk correct?" A female voice came from behind. Elk turned and saw, to his surprise, an angel. However, he knew this angel personally. 

"Oh…hello…Ryoko right?" Elk said slowly. The girl nodded happily. 

"Yes, I was worried that I'd gotten your name wrong." Ryoko smiled at him and readjusted herself. After all, her weapon was bigger then she was so she always needed to fix herself. 

"Me too, but I remember your name pretty well." Elk smiled. They had only been to a few dungeons together and were more acquaintances then friends. "So what are you doing?"  

"Oh, I need to get a better weapon so I was going to withdraw one…" Ryoko handed her axe over to the man in exchange for, if possible, a larger one. "This dungeon I'm at has beaten me three times today. I think it's my weapon." She smiled again. "What are you doing?" 

"Having a very weird day." Elk answered honestly. Ryoko giggled. 

"Really? What's so odd about it?" She asked. So Elk told her everything that had happened so far. 

"Oh dear, that sounds terrible!" She cried as he told her how Sora had threatened to kill him. 

"It was really scary…" Elk agreed. "But I guess…Sora wasn't really that bad after all. He only wanted a friend." 

"Yes, friendship can make people do silly things sometimes." Ryoko nodded. "So then you're going to log off now?" 

"Maybe…" Elk paused. "I really should do my homework…" 

"Oh what kind of homework?" The angelic girl asked. 

"Um, it's biology homework…" 

"Oh, I'm very good at biology." Ryoko said thoughtfully. 

"Really?" Elk looked happy. "Um, d-do you think you could um…help me…a bit?" 

"Of course! I should take a break from that dungeon anyway." Ryoko smiled again. "So let's meet up behind the Grunty Farm ok? Bring your work." 

"Ok! I'll be back in a few minutes!" Elk logged off to get his work while Ryoko went back behind the Grunty Ranch. She didn't even notice Balmung run by, muttering about grass and grunties…

A/N: Sage: Fingers…hurt…

Kaley: Yay!! Another chapter done! I hope you guys like it…I mean, you gave such good reviews so…

Bakura: Heh, I like this Sora person…he's odd. 

Elk: He's weird…but at least my homework will get done!

Kaley: Poor Balmung, he thinks Elk is dead. 

Sage: Yes well, anyways, review ok? I hope you guys liked this one… 


	3. Chapter 3

Another Normal Day

A/N: Sage: (laughs) Ah yes, many reviews…I'm so pleased with myself!

Kaley: (sweatdrop) you're always pleased with yourself…

Bakura: Hey!! Keep on track people! The last chapter got 12 reviews, and all of them this time were good ones. 

Kaley: (smiles) You guys are so nice. Thank you Burning Angemon too for the voice-over thing. I'm so happy that everyone thinks I'm doing a good job!! (giggles insanely) 

Elk: Um, um, I'm happy too, it's nice to know you like the story…thank you everyone…

Bakura: (coughs) Am I the only one who feels like working today?!

Everyone else: Yes

Bakura:…grr…lazy asses…

Sage: Well then, you write the chapter…

Bakura:…no…unless…(suddenly vision of Elk in bondage) (laughs evilly)

Elk: Oh god…(hides)

Sage:…Bad Bakura! (smacks him with frying pan)

Kaley: I'll write the chapter!! It'll be cute with bunnies and sunshine and rainbows and they'll allll be singing and dancing!!!

Sage:…what was Bakura's idea again?

Kaley: Hey!!

Elk:…I-I have an idea…(whispers it to Sage)

Sage: (nods) Nothing better, we'll go with that…OK!! I'm ready to work now!! See, I got the .hack manga and got an idea from it!!! (grins) so, without further ado… 

Bakura: (rubbing head) grr…start the fic…

"…and so because it has so many limiting factors, the tundra is quite the unpleasant biome." Ryoko said, as Elk's character stopped moving while he took notes. 

"Oh, so then…and it's limiting factors are temperature and the permafrost?" Elk asked to reconfirm his notes. 

"Yes yes, and it's not very diverse either." Ryoko smiled. "You're such a fast learner Elk!" 

"Oh…I um…" Elk blushed. "I like this kind of stuff…so…I like to learn about it…" 

"A passion for learning is a blessing." Ryoko said. "With a strong mind you can accomplish anything you want." 

"Really?" 

"Oh yes!" Ryoko nodded. "With knowledge comes power…that's why are world leaders are so intelligent." 

"You're really smart Ryoko…" Elk said sighing. "Its really something…smart people are lucky, everyone wants to be friends with them…" 

"…That's not…always true Elk." Ryoko smiled, lightly placing her hand on his shoulder. "Being smart doesn't mean you'll have a lot of friends." 

"Are you sure?" Elk asked. 

"I'm quite sure." Ryoko said seriously. "Kids might become friends with you just to get homework help or they might really hate you or be using you." 

"…Oh…" Elk looked down. "So even smart people have trouble making friends…" 

"Nearly everyone has trouble making friends." Ryoko said. "Look at me, I was wondering that dungeon by myself until Kite showed up." 

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Elk sighed again. "Still, everyone likes you…" 

"Everyone likes you too Elk." 

"No they don't…" 

"Elk, look at me." Elk raised his eyes and met with Ryoko's. She gave him a reassuring smile and hugged him gently. "Balmung, Sora, Kite, Mia, me…" Ryoko said. "We all like you very much. You're such a sweet person, you have a great personality. There's no need to feel inferior to others just because they have more friends or more brains. What matters is quality." 

"Ryoko…then, we're friends?" Elk smiled when Ryoko nodded. The two sat there, locked in the same position for quite an awhile. Elk had to admit, he liked Ryoko. She was really nice and made him feel special. In fact, she was kind of like Mia in that sense…

"Oh!" Ryoko cried out, jumped up from Elk. "I nearly forgot about my homework. I'm sorry, I must leave now. Do you need any more help?" 

"No thanks, I get it now…thank you for helping me." Elk smiled again and Ryoko returned it with just as much joy. 

"You're welcome, please don't be shy ok? Talk to me sometime soon…well, if you need anything flash me…bye…" Ryoko waved and ran off for the chaos gate. Elk sat there on the ground, thinking about his day so far. 

"Oh, I don't think anything stranger could happen today…" Elk sighed. "It really couldn't…" 

Balmung panted heavily, dragging his battered body forward. He'd long ago used his last healing potion and had been cursed by a monster, so he couldn't even use repth. He stumbled and leaned against his sword. He was on the last basement level and was luckily on the last portal. Just one more room, one more battle and the items would be his. 

"Ugh, how long has it been? Two, three hours…" He muttered, wiping his face. He felt so weak, like a level one player in a level fifty dungeon. However, he wasn't doing this work for himself. He wasn't battling his way past hordes of ungodly strong monsters just to level up. No, this was for someone more important then himself…

"Well, might as well get this over with…" He groaned as he pushed himself up and continued to limp towards the portal. It glowed at him warming, inviting him to his death. Suddenly it made a whooshing noise and a giant appeared out of it, swaying menacingly towards him. Balmung gripped the hilt of his sword. 

"Well, better do this now…" With a loud cry, Balmung charged forward, running blindly into a battle that he probably could not win…

Ten minutes later, Balmung stood, beaten and bruised, in front of the Gott Statue. It's gentle glow made him feel at ease and he allowed himself a smile. He hit it with his sword and it popped open to reveal it's wonderful treasures. He scooped them up and immediately left the dungeon. 

Elk watched lazily as numerous people ran by him. Every so often, a new player would ask him if he wanted to be their wavemaster, to which he always politely declined. He was waiting for two people right then: Mia, for obvious reasons, and Balmung, to show him that Sora hadn't hurt him. Suddenly the chaos gate glowed and Balmung's shining figure appeared in it. Elk gasped, because for a spilt second, before the gate had healed him, he'd looked near dead. 

"Balmung?!" Elk jumped up and ran over to him. The dents in his armor, the blood, the bruises and cuts all over him. Even his wings were matted with dirt and some feathers were missing. He raised his head when he saw Elk. The gate healed him and he stood up straight. "Balmung, what was that? What happened? Balmung?" Elk stared at him, his eyes full of concern. Balmung looked right back down into those eyes before grabbing Elk roughly and pulling him close. 

"Elk, I…I'm so sorry!" Balmung cried out, taking the boy by surprise. He struggled uselessly against the man's grip. 

"No, Balmung, see-" 

"Elk, please don't talk, I need to tell you this." Balmung swallowed nervously. "I know it's my fault that you lost your levels and I know that you lost the Aromatic Grass we got for you. Elk, please, I am not worthy of your forgiveness but I want to make it up to you." 

"Balmung…" Elk felt so strange. The way he was looking at him, it made his chest hurt. He also felt so happy when he realized that Balmung was nearly hugging him. This was something new to him, something that he had to admit he loved dearly right then. He shook his head, right then that wasn't important. He had to find out what was wrong with Balmung. "What are you talking about?" 

"Elk, please, accept these…" Balmung pulled away and showed Elk the items he'd been carrying. A golden grunty, a silver grunty and a tuft of Aromatic Grass. Elk's jaw dropped at the sight of such expensive and rare items. He held them weakly in his hands. 

"Balmung…wait, no, you can't give these to me…" Elk began but then Balmung pinned him against the wall. Elk's eyes widened, he was too surprised to struggle this time. 

"Then tell me what I can do! Please, whatever you want just tell me!" Balmung cried out into Elk's face. "I don't care what it is, I need to prove to you that I am sorry and I'm determined to do just that! It is my fault entirely that I couldn't save you! I'm sorry for whatever that madman put you through! Please, forgive me Elk! I'll do anything that you ask of me!" 

"…please let go of me…" Elk whispered quietly. Balmung stared at him blankly. Then it dawned on him and he instantly let go and backed away from the stunned boy. "Balmung…nothing bad happened to me…Sora didn't kill me or hurt me or anything…he just wanted someone to talk to…he's a really nice person actually." Elk said, wanting to tell the blademaster the truth. "So…I can't forgive you because you didn't do anything wrong." 

"Elk, I…" Balmung stood there, feeling completely foolish. "Of course…I should have just checked to see if you were online…I didn't even…I never even…thought about it…I thought you had died…" 

"Balmung…I'm really really sorry…" Elk said sadly. "You got hurt because of me…I was waiting here for you…I didn't want you to be worried about me…" 

"Elk, please don't be sorry…" Balmung took a step closer to him. "It's my fault for being such an idiot." 

"No, I should have flash mailed you…" Elk muttered. 

"No, I should have checked to see if you were online…" Balmung said, growing even closer to Elk. 

"Balmung…really, this is my fault…" Elk looked down. "Then I did my homework…I should have been trying to get a hold of you…" 

"Elk…" Balmung smiled and gave the boy a hug. Elk froze and his mouth hung open. 

"Balmung?!" Elk stared at him. Not that he really minded but he did feel very confused at that moment. All he could do was look at him. 

"Elk, don't ever blame yourself again…it's not your fault. It's mine, please let me bare the weight." Balmung said seriously. "Just don't worry me again…" 

"B-Balmung!" Elk cried out, pushing away from him. The two stared at each other in silence. Elk could hear his heart beating rapidly, pushing itself against his ribs. His hands were shaking. He wasn't mad, or sad or happy…so what was this then?! Why did he feel like this?! 

"Oh~h Fruitypants!!" A voice sang out suddenly. The two turned and saw the green haired twin blade running up to them. He grinned happily. "Well, hey there Elk!!" Sora ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Want to go to that dungeon now? Just you and me, it'll be fun!" 

"Unhand him player killer!" Balmung shouted, grabbing Elk's other hand and jerking him away from Sora. Sora pouted and jerked Elk back towards himself. 

"No, I'm sorry Fruitypants but you can't play with Elk today!" Sora beamed at him. "He's my Elk, not yours." 

"What?!" Balmung pulled the frightened wavemaster back to his side. "He doesn't belong to you!!" 

"Oh, so he belongs to you then?" Sora smirked. "Sorry but I have him now." Sora dragged Elk back to him. 

"He's not some toy for you to play with!" Tug.

"Well, he's certainly not yours. I saw what just happened. Did you try to rape the poor innocent Elk?" Tug.

"How dare you?! Y-y-you!! I'll have you know I was giving him a gift!! You sick, demented idiot!" Harder tug. 

"Yes well, you know what they say, only trained pros should handle the animals. You're not even good enough to bathe them." Harder tug. 

"WHAT?! I, you, sick…LET GO OF HIM!!" Another pull. 

"Why should I? What are you going to do with him?" Yet another pull. 

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" Pull.

"Well, even I can see that you like him. You're so fruity Fruitypants." More pulling. 

"YOU!! I, WELL, YOU NEED TO, IF YOU DON'T SILENCE…"

"PLEASE STOP!!!" Elk yelled as loud as he could. Both men shut their mouths and let go of him at the same time. Elk could feel that he was crying, though anyone who couldn't tell could hear it in his voice. "P-please stop!! I, I'm not…I…just leave me alone!" Elk cried out, warping away. Balmung turned slowly to Sora, glaring knives at him. 

"Y-you made him cry!!" Balmung yelled. 

"Actually, I think that was more your fault…" 

"What?!" 

Elk fell into the corner and cried. He curled up, pulling his knees to his chest and let his tears flow openly. He was back in Mac Anu, hiding in the back alley where no one went. He wasn't really sure why he was crying, he just knew that it hurt him so much to see Balmung and Sora fighting like that…over him on less. He put one hand on over his heart and gripped his robes tightly. It hurt even worse to think about it…it hurt even more to think about what they were doing without him. 

"Why can't people just leave me alone?!" Elk wailed sadly. "It's all my fault, it's always my fault…people should just leave me alone! Can't they see being around me only starts trouble?!" 

"…God, you and I sound alike, look alike and now you're talking like me." Elk's head snapped up from his knees and searched around until his eyes fell on another wavemaster. One with tan robes and silver hair. Elk gasped, for the boy's words were true. They did sound and look alike. He walked over to him and kneeled down. "Are you ok?" 

"I-I'm sorry!" Elk blurted out. The two stared at each other for a minute. 

"Sorry for what?" He asked. 

"I-I don't know…it's my fault their fighting…and it hurts…" Elk muttered to his knees. The man sat down in front of him, resting his wand across his lap. 

"…where does it hurt?" He asked again. 

"My chest…" Elk looked up at him. "I'm Elk…" 

"I'm Tsukasa." He said as he looked Elk over. "Why do you think people should leave you alone?" 

"Cause all I start is trouble…" 

"Really?" Tsukasa gave a short laugh. "Me too. Hell, just being here is bound to start something." 

"Like a tornado…" Elk said. 

"Or a server crash." Tsukasa grinned. 

"Or a flood." Elk said, slowing smiling. 

"Or a data bug." 

"Or a explosion." 

"Or then end of the world." Tsukasa and Elk shared a laugh as they then spent the rest of the day, talking about what a burden they were.

**IMPORTANT!!**

A/N: Bakura: Made you look!! Actually, this is kinda important…

Sage: Short chapter eh? Well, what do you guys think? 

Kaley: That was cute!

Elk: That was sad!

Bakura: That had nothing at all to do with the manga!

Sage: And you have nothing to do with .hack, stop pointing these things out! Anyways, now we've reached the Tsukasa/Elk point…but wait! What's this?! A question to reviewers?! (gasp!)

Kaley: Yep yep!! So far you've seen an ounce Balmung/Elk, a bit of Sora/Elk, a dash of Ryoko/Elk, and a hint of Tsukasa/Elk!! Next chapter we'll kick it up a notch with Kite/Elk! And more of everyone else for some added spice, maybe a drop of Blackrose/Elk in the future…

Bakura: (sweatdrop) what is this a cooking show?! 

Elk: S-so here's the question…just think about it until next chapter (unless you've already decided) but what pairing should get the most attention? 

Sage: If you want you're a certain pairing to be the star…

Kaley: Or just want to continue the melting pot of everyone loves him…^_^

Sage: Then let us know! 

Bakura: Ok, so next chapter is with the manga ideas in it…after all, the manga had some cute events to parody!!…did I say cute?!

Sage: So review, let us know what you think and we'll get back to ya later!!

Kaley: See ya next chapter!!

Elk:…Balmung can be weird can't he? 


	4. Chapter 4

Wishing on a paper moon

A/N: Sage: (rubs eyes) Damn, how many reviews?! 20 reviews?! Crap, I didn't think this story would be this popular…

Kaley: (grins and dances) Huzzah!! I just KNEW people liked this story!! I knew it I knew it I knew it!! (does more happy dancing) 

Bakura: Geez, happy nutcases…in any event, it's now clear that this story is pretty good. That's scary, something Sage wrote is good??

Elk: Bakura…that's not very nice. Umm, as the official counter of reviews, I had to tally up the votes for who gets the most show time…

Kaley: And?!

Elk: Umm, it's pretty close…between Balmung and me and Tsukasa and me…

Kaley: (grins) Go Tsukasa!!

Sage: Go Fruitypants!!

Elk: (coughs and blushes) Al-also there were a few votes for Sora and Kite…more for Kite then Sora. 

Bakura: So what does all this mean anyway?

Sage: Well, it means that the story will be more centered around Balmung, Tsukasa, Elk and the growing love triangle between them. 

Kaley: So, does that mean the others won't try to win Elk over?

Sage: C'mon Kaley, you know me, do you REALLY think that I'm going to let Elk off that easy?!

Elk: (bows head) Damn

Kaley: Elk swore!!

Elk: Kaley!!

Sage: ANYWAYS!!! I was going to add .hack manga characters to this…but the only one I could add would be Orca so even though she's cool, since I like Hotaru better there isn't going to be .hack manga characters. 

Kaley: So, in this chapter we'll see some great Balmung on Elk action!!!

Everyone else: o_O!!!

Balmung: Whoo-hoo!!

Kaley:…hee hee, it's not what you think!! Just read the fic…

Sage: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Elk grinned as he opened his virtual eyes. He'd just logged in, it was Friday and nothing could go wrong. He had all day to play with his friends and though he wasn't sure what happened to Balmung and Sora, it didn't matter. Right then, he only wanted to talk to Tsukasa. The two had already become friends after only three days. Sure, that was three days without Balmung but…Tsukasa was so nice. 

"There you are…" Tsukasa gave Elk a small smile as he walked over. Elk grinned back. The silver-haired boy was so…real. It was the only word Elk could think of. They talked about real things, like stores they liked and snack foods they ate and parks were they played and so many other things that were real. Tsukasa was sarcastic, quiet and shy. He was…real. 

"I'm sorry, I just got home…" Elk said quickly. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Tsukasa shook his head. "I actually just got here myself." 

"So um…" Elk tugged nervously at his robes. "What do you want to do now?" 

"I don't know, let's go to the usual place." Tsukasa smiled and Elk nodded happily. "But first I have to trade for something." 

"Trade for something?" Elk repeated curiously. 

"Yeah, my friend wants this one sword and I figured I could get it for her." Tsukasa said thoughtfully. "I have some pretty good items to trade after all." 

"Yeah, you have really good items!!" Elk grinned. "I don't have many rare items at all. It'd be kind of nice to have some." 

"Really?" Tsukasa gave him a strange look then walked over to a nearby group of players. "Excuse me but do you guys have the Empire's Kiss heavy blade weapon?" Tsukasa asked. The players looked at each other before a blademaster came forward. 

"Yep, got myself one this morning." The girl said. "But it'd going to cost you." 

"What do you want?" The wavemaster asked. Elk stood quietly behind him. After all, he couldn't help out much. All he had were normal items. 

"I want…two Sports Drinks, a Boxed Lunch, nine Pure Waters, five blademaster weapons and one other thing. A tradable item…a rare one…" She said, smirking. "Got all that kid?" 

"Damn, I need one more blademaster sword…" Tsukasa muttered under his breath. Elk looked up at the boy, then down at his feet. 

"Um, Tsukasa…I umm…" Elk then produced a beautiful looking sword. It had a long elegant blade with a small curve at the end. The blademaster stared at it with amazement. 

"Holy hell that's a rare sword…" She muttered as Elk handed it to the surprised wavemaster. 

"Elk, are you sure?" Tsukasa asked as he took the sword. 

"Umm, I was going to give it to Mia but…umm…I-I want you to have it…" Elk blushed and looked away as Tsukasa smiled. He knew how much Mia meant to Elk. For him to give up such a rare sword that he wanted for her…that really meant something. 

"Thanks Elk…" Tsukasa grinned and added the sword to his pile of trading items. "Now, listen carefully blademaster." Tsukasa locked eyes with the girl. "You want this sword too?" The woman nodded, her eyes moving up and down the blade. "Then I need something else too…" 

"What is it??" She asked, her eyes wide. 

"A kimono. A nice, male kimono." Tsukasa waited patiently while the girl turned and gathered with her friends. They talked in hushed whispers until finally she pulled away from them. 

"Gah, fine, FINE!! For that sword anything!!" So the trade was made. However, Elk noticed that Tsukasa only received the sword and a strange looking box. Elk looked at it curiously. 

"What's that Tsukasa?" Elk asked. The boy smiled at him and pulled the box away. 

"It's my kimono for the Tanabata festival. It's in two days…" Tsukasa put the box away. "I nearly forgot about it…it's one of my favorite events." Tsukasa stopped however when he noticed the look on Elk's face. "Huh, what's wrong with you?"

"The festival!" He cried out. "I forgot about it!! I don't have a kimono!" Elk groaned and leaned against his staff. "Ohh, now what? Kimonos are hard to get and I don't have any more rare items!!" 

"Well, then let's go get one for you." Tsukasa said with a shrug. "It's no big deal really. I mean, there are areas where you can get them." 

"Huh? B-but Tsukasa!" Elk stared at him. "We're two wavemasters!!" 

"Hmm, yeah you're right…" Tsukasa tapped his rod thoughtfully (A/N: Kaley: If anyone thought sick I will beat them silly -_- Thanks kid reading behind me for pointing out sickness…) "Well, let's go to the server and see if we can find anyone to help us." So the two wavemasters went to Carmina Gadelica and waited. 

"I'm such a fool…" Balmung glanced around and sighed. There was no sign of his friend anywhere. He'd been hoping to see Elk but he knew the boy was avoiding him. Of course, sitting next to the save point wasn't helping much. He saw many people, just not the one he was looking for. 

"I have to apologize…again…" Balmung groaned and hung his head. "Why do I put myself in these situations? If I had just ignored Sora's comments then Elk wouldn't have run off…and then maybe I would have been alone with him for a bit longer…" Balmung then realized what he'd said and mentally slapped himself. 

"Elk, maybe we should just go to the area by ourselves…" A strangely familiar voice said. Balmung looked up and saw two wavemasters walking by. One was Elk, the other…was Elk with silver hair and tan robes. Balmung stared at them in confusion.

"But Tsukasa…" Elk looked kind of sad. "We can't do that dungeon alone!! It's a really high level…" 

"Do you want to go to the festival or not?" Tsukasa frowned. "C'mon, don't worry so much! We can handle ourselves." Balmung's face lit up. Elk needed help in a high level area. He could do that!! With his sword, he'd show Elk how sorry he was. He'd prove he was a loyal friend to the poor boy!! Just as he got up however, a voice yelled out. 

"Elk!" The two boys stopped as Kite ran up to them. Elk smiled at him. 

"Hey Kite, done with your project yet at school?" Elk asked. 

"Yeah…more or less." Kite laughed nervously. "I'm not sure how it turned out actually. So what are you two up to?" 

"Well, it's nice of you to come by now!" Elk said. "We need a high level player to help us in a special area…want to help us?" 

"Sure, sounds great!" Kite nodded and the three left for the area. Balmung grunted and sat back down. 

"Shit…" He muttered and propped his head on his hands. "Now what do I do?" Then a thought hit him. The only festival, the only event for that matter coming up was the Tanabata festival!! Balmung stood up and grinned. He had work to do…

"So you're Tsukasa?" Kite said smiling. "I remember Elk saying he was spending a lot of time lately with you." Kite said as the group walked on through the field. 

"Yeah, I like spending time with him." Tsukasa said. "He's…I don't know…not as annoying as most people." 

"Heh, do you really think that?" Elk asked, a slight rosy tinge in his cheeks. 

"Elk's shy but he's such a nice person once you get to know him." Kite said with a nod. "I mean, I guess I haven't known him for that long but I feel like we're best friends…" Elk looked surprised. Kite thought they were that close? He smiled at Kite, feeling even better about the day. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean…Elk's good…I guess…he is my friend now that I think about it. He's like me…" Tsukasa grinned and laughed. "You know, it's funny, just last year I only had maybe one friend…now I have a bunch, what's up with that?" Kite laughed while Elk watched the two closely. It was odd, hearing two of his friends talk so joyfully about him…however…

"Um, guys, I'm right here you know…" Elk said quietly. "Um, I-I'm not mad but it's just weird you guys talking about me…" 

"I'm sorry Elk." Kite smiled at him. "I don't want you to feel left out of the conversation." Kite turned fully to see him, still beaming. "So, how was your Friday? Got any homework this weekend?" (A/N: Sage: Enough with the homework Kaley!!     Kaley: Ahh, sorry ^^;;)  

"Actually, no so…I can be online as much as I want!" Elk grinned. 

"What if one of your friends call?" Tsukasa asked. "Do you have two lines or something?" 

"Huh, oh no umm…they won't call…" Elk looked away from his friends. 

"…you don't have any real life friends do you?" Tsukasa said plainly. Elk felt his face burning. 

"I, um…err…you see…" But Elk just couldn't find any words. Tsukasa was right and that popped Elk's happy balloon. 

"It's ok." Tsukasa shrugged. "I only have only or two real life friends. I like you better then anyone else I could be friends with. They all hate me…well, except her…" Tsukasa smiled suddenly and walked ahead of the others. Kite frowned. 

"Elk, you know…if you lived near me, we could be real life friends…" Kite said, reassuring his friend. "I know Blackrose and the others would feel that way. It's fine to have a few friends…quality over quantity." Kite grinned and tugged on Elk's hat, pulling it just above his eyes. "It's better to have one great friend than hundreds of faceless hellos." Elk fixed his hat silently. He really wasn't totally sure what Kite was talking about but it made him feel better nonetheless. 

"Thanks Kite…for helping me…" Elk said. "I think I know what you mean." 

"Yeah and don't forget…I know of a certain winged blademaster who'd _love_ to know you in the real world." Kite said slyly as he ran ahead to catch Tsukasa. Elk gapped at him before shaking himself free of his paralysis. 

"Ah, guys wait up!" Elk called, hurrying to his friends. 

"Well, you look…really good Elk." 

"Yeah, that kimono is pretty good, bet Minstrel would want one…" 

"Who?" 

"Ah, you don't know her…she loves rare items…" 

"Um, um, um, um…GUYS!! This is really embarrassing!" 

"Why? You look…I don't know, cute…" Tsukasa grinned at the pure red-faced wavemaster. He and Kite had forced the boy to change into his new outfit and he looked absolutely amazing. The kimono was deep blue with sky blue in the corner to match his hair. A dragon curled around his shoulder and gold curled around the edges. The sleeves even had splashes of water designs on them. It looked great. (A/N: Sage: Err, I should draw a pic of it…what do you think? It's hard to describe…)  

"But guys!!" Elk whined. "You're staring at me!!" 

"How could we not?" Kite said before he had time to think about his words. "I mean, you look great…bet all the girls go for you at the festival." 

"And a few guys I'm sure…" Tsukasa smirked. 

"GUYS!!" Elk groaned loudly. "Can I get in my other clothes now?! PLEASE?!" 

"Ah, I guess so…" Kite said. "But I can't wait to see you in it again…" 

"You and me both…" Tsukasa said. "Only a few more days…" Elk blushed, glaring at the two. 

"Turn around!!" Elk cried out. 

"Oh, c'mon…" Tsukasa sighed and turned his back on the wavemaster. "Not like I get to see anything anyway." 

"Ah, play along Tsukasa…" Kite smiled, turning away from the boy. "He's shy, let him be…" 

"He's so silly…" Tsukasa said. 

"I think it's…kinda…" 

"Kinda what?" 

"Umm…" 

"You like him."

"I don't like him like that…" 

"Prove it…" 

"How?" 

"Kiss him and tell me what you feel." Tsukasa smirked. Kite's jaw dropped. 

"What?!" 

"You heard me…" Tsukasa smiled. "Kiss him and if you don't feel anything then you don't like him in that way…" 

"B-but I can't just go up and kiss him!!" 

"…I can arrange for it…" 

"B-but how?" 

"You'll see…" Tsukasa smiled mysteriously. 

"Ok, I'm done you guys…" Elk said quietly. The two spun around and saw he was indeed back in his wavemaster robes. 

"Ah, you should at least take your hat off." Tsukasa said. "You look better with it off…" (A/N: Sage: The less clothes the better.      Kaley: o_O what??!! Stop interrupting o hyper one!) This statement caused Elk to blush deeply and he started to fidget with his sleeves. 

"Um, Um, I-I guess so…" Elk slowly took off his hat and groaned when both Kite and Tsukasa laughed. "W-what's so funny?!" 

"You're cute." Kite said, still laughing. Elk gave him a puzzled look. "With your hat off, it's cute. Your hair's a great shade of blue you know." 

"Oh umm, it's my favorite color so…" Elk smiled nervously. "Kite, umm, you're going to the festival aren't you?" 

"Yeah, of course I am!" Kite grinned. "I have my special black kimono all picked out for it." 

"Oh, that's good…" Elk said slowly. 

"Balmung's going you know…at least I think he is." Kite smiled at Elk. "I think you should go make sure though." 

"Ah, I-I will later…" Elk said as he reached for his ocarina. 

"Hey, Elk." Tsukasa looked up at him. "Meet me tonight at Delta Singing Starlight Chaos ok? Around 9 sound good?" (A/N: Sage: That area doesn't exist so don't bother…) 

"Ok Tsukasa!" Elk said brightly. "I will make sure that I clear the computer for then. Well, umm, goodbye guys…" Elk then left the two standing by the broken Gott Statue. 

"That area…" Kite gave Tsukasa a strange look. "That area is…" 

"I know, under repairs." Tsukasa shrugged. "Don't worry, he'll be able to get in without gate hacking. I can do…some things to let him…" 

"What are you, a system administer?" 

"No…" Tsukasa sighed. " Not too long ago, I refused to log back into the world because of something that happened to me here…but…my friend Mimiru talked me into it. So I did…turns out I still have a bit of power over this place…" 

"Oh…like my data drain?" Kite asked, holding up his hand. 

"I guess so…" Tsukasa looked at Kite's wrist. "Anyways, there's something special in that area…I think Elk would like to see it…" 

"Now who likes him?" Kite teased. Tsukasa rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever…" 

Elk smiled to himself as he stood by the savepoint. He didn't want to lose this kimono…it had taken a bit of work to get and he did like it a lot. After saving, he wondered what to do next and wandered over to the Grunty Farm. He sat down next to a cute baby and started to pet it, feeling happy that he was finally by himself. However, it turned out he wasn't alone….

Balmung's eyes widened when they fell on the blue haired wavemaster, absent-mindedly petting a Grunty nearby. His plans weren't done yet though, he didn't want to see Elk yet. However, at the same time he wanted to talk to Elk badly. Very badly in fact. Since he hadn't really been doing much since his fight with Sora, he'd had time to think about the boy. 

"He's a young boy…a boy that I don't really know…" He's thought many times. "But at the same time…when he smiles I feel so happy and when he's hurt I want to do everything I can to ease the pain…" Balmung sighed and leaned against a fencepost, watching the young boy. "I really hope it's not love…" 

"Love is strange but I hear it's a pretty good thing! Why wouldn't you want it?" Balmung jumped and saw Sora standing next to him. Balmung was about to shout at him but Sora clapped his hands over Balmung's mouth. "Wait Fruitypants! You don't want Elk to see you drooling over him do you?" Balmung glared at him as Sora removed his hands. 

"What are you doing here?" Balmung questioned him. 

"I'm here to feed my Grunty!" Sora said brightly. "I just got some Golden Eggs for him from some other players. They didn't need them so I took them." Balmung rolled his eyes. 

"That's called stealing." 

"No, it's called borrowing without the intention of returning it." Sora corrected him. "I'm not a petty thief." 

"Well, go feed your Grunty then!" Balmung hissed. "I don't want to deal with you today!" 

"Tsk tsk Balmung, you really shouldn't be mad at me." Sora said with a grin. "You only have yourself to blame." Balmung felt like growling or shouting but instead he just settled for a good glare. 

"You know what? Bite me." Balmung snapped. "It's my fault ok?? I know that!! I just can't stand the fact that I hurt him…" 

"Ohh, well, want to know what I think?" Sora asked. 

"No, I don't." 

"I think you should give up." Sora smirked at the look on Balmung's face. "Yep, give up. You really should, I mean, what would Elk want with you? You're just too weird and high strung. And besides…" Sora leaned close and whispered, "He's mine." Balmung's eyes widened and he lunged at the man, only to have him teleport away, causing Balmung to fall right over the fence. Elk jumped and spun around. 

"Balmung?!" He said in surprise. He ran over to him. "Are you ok?" 

"Yes, I'm fine…" Balmung muttered, pushing himself up. Elk stood up and grabbed Balmung's hand. Balmung looked up at the boy in confusion. 

"Um, here, I'll help you up…" Elk tugged on the man's hand and he stood up easily, though he was still staring at the mage. "Um, did you trip?" 

"Huh, uh, yes, yes I…I tripped…" Balmung shook himself and sighed. "Elk, are you busy right now?" 

"No, not at all…" Elk tugged on his hat. "Balmung, I need to talk to you actually…" 

"Me too…" Balmung said. They stood there for a few minutes before Elk spoke. 

"Umm…I'm sorry…I think I freaked out the other day…I didn't mean to…" Elk swallowed nervously. "A-anyway, I wanted to tell you…that I'm sorry." 

"No, that's what I needed to say." Balmung said quickly. "I'm the one who should be sorry Elk…I upset you." 

"No, you didn't." Elk said honestly. "I was just…I didn't understand…" Elk sighed, choosing his words carefully. "I didn't understand what I was feeling…because it hurt so much to think that you two were fighting…" Elk looked up at Balmung. "So I ran…I'm really sorry…" 

"Elk…it hurt to see us fight?" Balmung felt a bit lost. "In your heart?" 

"Um, yes…I don't know why it did and I wanted to get away from that…" 

"Oh, I see…" Balmung smiled and without a second thought he grabbed Elk's hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. "It's fine…let's forget the fight ok?" Balmung looked down at the shocked boy and grinned. "So, what have you been up to?" 

Want to help with the Tanabata festival?? Then Read below!!!

A/N: Sage: Not too much in this chapter, just leading into two grand events…which I shall tell you about now…

Kaley: I will!! Let me!! Ok, see, Tsukasa's going to take Elk out to see something really special…

Bakura: Plus, the Tanabata Festival with its strange race will happen. It's not the same race as in the manga either…

Elk: Another vote is needed…well, a lot of people are going to enter the Tanabata race so…who would you like to see win? I can't tell you much about the race itself…that's a special secret ^_^ Everyone is entering and I mean everybody so go ahead, it's your choice but…

Bakura: Be careful (smirks) Because the prize is something very…interesting…

Kaley: OK!! Also, I get to host the Tanabata race!! Yay me!!

Sage: (rolls eyes) Writing yourself in for such a tiny idiot part?

Kaley: Uh-huh!! With my co-host of course…(grins)

Bakura: Who's that?

Kaley: I'm not telling!!

Sage: So, anyways, if you want tell us who should win the race and we'll go from there…sorry if the chapter was a bit odd…I was hyper when I wrote it so, you know…

Elk: So, please review and see you again!!


	5. Chapter 5

A night in the sun

Sage: Umm..uhh…what are you…wearing?

Kaley: (grins and spins around wearing a heavy blade outfit which is quite…revealing) Oh isn't it so cute?! I love it so much!

Bakura: (tugs on wavemaster robes) Why am I wearing this?

Kaley: You're the co-host silly!!

Bakura: Ra damn you…(pulls at robes) They're the color of Marik's shirt!! Lavendar for a guy?! And this headdress is pink and blue…

Kaley: It's cute isn't it?!

Bakura:…(growls and sulks)

Sage: Anyways, back to the story…glad to see so many positive reviews again! ^_^ You guys are awesome!! 

Elk: Also, this vote was more of a 'what do the reviewers think' then a real vote…But anyway it's still nice to know what you guys think..but I can't help but wonder what you guys think the prize is? (ponders)

Bakura: How about the prize be I get to kill Kaley for putting me in this?! 

Elk:…no…

Kaley: The prize is cute!!

Elk: The race is brutal…

Sage: And Tsukasa's hot…is there a point to any of this? 

Kaley: Is there ever a point to our babbling? 

Sage: No, just wondering…

Elk: Well, it's time to do this…(takes a deep breath) Ok…so…umm…(sighs) On wi-

Bakura: ON WITH THE RA DAMNED FIC!!

Elk: -_-

"This year's event is going to be great!" Sang a female brunette heavy blade. The wavemaster next to her groaned and shook his head. 

"I hate doing these stupid events…" He muttered, pulling harshly at his lavender robes. (A/N: Bakura: (still sulking)    Kaley: ^_^) "Do I have to wear these robes?! They make me look girly…" 

"But they're cute…" The girl pouted at her friend. "C'mon, please Kura?" 

"Ah, whatever…" He sighed and went back to tugging at his clothes. "Anyways, what are we doing this year?" 

"You know…the Goddess race?" The girl bounced excitedly. "Just think about it Kura! It will be so cute!!" 

"You think everything's cute Kaley…" He glared at her. "And out of all the system administers we're the ones that get stuck with this?" 

"I begged to get this job!" Kaley gasped in shock. "I thought it'd be fun to plan out such a big thing…" 

"Ok, ok…so, let's just get to work then…and stop calling me Kura!" He snapped. "BA!! Ba-ku-ra…Bakura!" 

"I know that Kura…silly, I didn't forget your name!" Kaley giggled and hopped away, leaving a highly annoying Bakura. 

"I should ruin this event just to shut her up…" He muttered as he followed her off. 

Tsukasa gated back into town with a smile. He'd checked the area and it was still the same, still as beautiful as always…

"Tsukasa!" He turned and saw the heavy blade Mimiru running happily towards him. He sighed and spun full around to face her. Sometimes he wished he could just tell her to leave him alone. After all, he didn't always want to talk. 

"Hey." Tsukasa nodded and leaned against his staff. "What are you up to?" 

"Oh, just waiting for A-20 to log on." Mimiru grinned. "She wants me help getting a few more Golden Grunties. So, what are you doing?" 

"Waiting for something." 

"What?" 

"A friend…" 

"A friend?" Mimiru giggled and leaned closer. "A special friend?" She asked quietly. Tsukasa rolled his eyes. 

"Mimiru…" 

"I knew it!!" Mimiru nearly tackled the boy. "So~o?? Who is it? Where are they? How old, c'mon Tsukasa details!!" 

"Ugh, Mimiru, I'm waiting for my friend Elk." Tsukasa glared at her. "He's forty years old and he lives in the woods…" 

"Tsukasa!" She shouted, giving him a small push. He smirked. 

"Fine, his name really is Elk…but I don't know those other details." Tsukasa shrugged. "He lives in Japan, how's that one for you?" 

"Ah, fine, don't tell me anything!" Mimiru crossed her arms. "Maybe I should just talk to him myself!" 

"Good luck finding him." Tsukasa said. " He won't show up here until nine tonight…" However, Tsukasa's voice trailed off. He groaned and nodded behind the heavy blade. 

"Huh? Who's behind…" Mimiru turned around and nearly screamed. "AH GOD DAMN IT SORA!!" She shouted. Sora laughed and quickly jumped away from the angry girl. 

"Guess what?" Sora leapt over Mimiru, landing behind Tsukasa. "Fruitypants is hugging Elk." 

"Huh?" Tsukasa spun around. "Who's Fruitypants?" 

"Balmung!" Sora sang. "You know, they are hugging…it's so sad, Elk is tragically torn between multiple lovers!!" 

"What?" Mimiru stared at them in confusion. "I thought you and Elk were going out?" She said, turning to Tsukasa. "He's a cheating hussy!!" 

"Wait, Mimiru…" Tsukasa held up his hands. "You don't get it…" 

"Sora, are you lying?" She asked the twin blade. 

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you by being honest!" Sora giggled. "Elk in the arms of another man! Poor poor Tsukasa…" 

"Hang on a second guys!" Tsukasa yelled but by now nobody was listening. 

"Where are they?" 

"Down by the Grunty farm…" 

"C'mon Tsukasa!"  Mimiru cried and dragged the boy swiftly down to the farm. 

Elk was frozen, not the first time and he had a bad feeling it wasn't the last either. He had forgotten Balmung's question. It didn't really matter right then, not with the way the taller man was looking at him. Balmung had wrapped his arms around the boy so tightly that Elk couldn't even struggle. Instead, he stared up at the smiling man, wondering what was going on. 

"Balmung, why are you hugging me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice normal though he knew it sounded strained. Balmung didn't seem to hear him. 

"Elk…" The white-haired man sighed. "How old are you?" 

"Huh?" Elk was a bit surprised. "I-I'm thirteen." Elk stammered. "I-I just turned thirteen a few weeks ago…" (A/N: Sage: This is based on extensive research so it's a pretty damn good guess.) 

"Barely a teenager…" Balmung sighed sadly. 

"What is it…Balmung?" Elk reached up and rested his hand on his friend's cheek. "What's wrong?" 

"Elk, I don't know to be honest…" Balmung leaned onto the boy's hand. "But I'm trying to figure it out…so wait for me…" 

"Wait…for you?" Elk repeated, confused. Balmung shook his head and held Elk tighter. 

"Wait for me…to figure out why I can't stop…thinking about you…" Balmung said slowly, as though even he didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry Elk, until then though, pretend this didn't happen." Balmung then let go of the boy and took a few steps back. Elk pulled at his sleeves, his face a brilliant shade of red. 

"Um, I-I…Ba-balmung…y-you…I…" Elk just stared at him, causing the angelic man to grin. 

"You are quite cute when you're embarrassed." Balmung said. "Don't be though, if anything I should be the crimson one." 

"Ok you good for nothing man whore just what do you think you're doing?!" A female voice suddenly screamed. Both men turned and saw a heavy blade girl, who was currently struggling to get loose of Tsukasa's grasp. Sora stood behind them smirking. 

"Tsukasa…" Elk said in surprise. The other wavemaster looked up at him and something flashed in his eyes. Elk frowned. It had appeared to have been something between embarrassment and jealousy…which wasn't really a good combo. 

"Don't try to stop me Tsukasa!" The girl yelled, finally breaking free of the boy. "Listen you you you…two timing hussy!!" She stormed to Elk, towering over him. "I've seen my friend hurt before and I know your little games!! You stay away from him, you and your whore filled lifestyle need to back off ok?!" 

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa shouted. "Would you just shut up for a minute?!" 

"B-but Tsukasa!" Mimiru glared at Elk. "You saw what I saw! He is the one isn't he?" She said suddenly, turning back to Elk. "You're Elk right? Cheating on Tsukasa?!" 

"I-I'm…I…I-I-I-I…" Elk's eyes started to tear up once more. What was he supposed to do? What could he say to make this freaky girl go away? 

"Spit it out!" Mimiru screamed. 

"I'm sorry!" Elk cried out, the only thing he could think of. 

"Damn right you better be!" Mimiru snapped. "I ought to smack you for-" 

"He's not cheating on Tsukasa." Balmung walked in between the crazed girl and his weeping friend. "In fact, are you so sure that he and Tsukasa are even dating?" 

"Of course I am!" She yelled but Tsukasa then joined them. 

"I said I was waiting for someone, you're the one to jump to conclusions." Tsukasa glared at her. "I wouldn't care if these two were going out, it's their choice. Mimiru, you can be so stupid sometimes…" Elk caught Tsukasa's eye. Now he looked kind of sad…was it his fault? 

"We aren't dating." Balmung said calmly. "I merely gave him a hug for reasons that I choose not to tell you people."  

"See Mimiru?" Tsukasa sighed, resting his hand on his forehead. "Jumping the gun only makes you look like a fool." 

"O-oh…I-I see…" Mimiru blushed deeply and turned to Elk, who automatically took a step away. "Listen, I'm sorry, don't cry ok? I didn't mean to be like that…" Mimiru's voice softened. Elk noticed that, when she wasn't screaming she was kinda pretty. "Tsukasa's my friend and I guess that isn't an excuse but…oh and I'm sorry for thinking you were a man whore." 

"It's ok…" Elk smiled nervously. 

"Anyways, it's all Sora's fault for stirring things up right?" Tsukasa said evenly. "So…then Mimiru, if you want to yell at someone, yell at him." 

"This is Sora's doing?" Balmung's eyes narrowed and both he and the heavy blade rounded on the giggling man. Sora smirked at them. 

"Oh, you guys want to play with me?" Sora laughed and ran off. "Then catch meeee!!" 

"Get back here!" Mimiru screamed and chased after him. 

"Player killer!!" Balmung yelled before following the girl. Tsukasa and Elk watched as they ran off in silence. 

"I'm sorry…I upset you didn't I?" Elk said sadly, not looking at his friend. 

"No, you didn't…are you really thirteen?" Tsukasa didn't sound mad…but still…his eyes held something different in them now. 

"Yes…is that bad?" Elk asked. 

"No, not really. You just don't act like you're thirteen I guess." Tsukasa shrugged. "I thought you were ten…" 

"Oh…" Elk blushed deeply. "I-I'm sorry…I really am…" 

"Oh don't worry about it. It doesn't matter…" Tsukasa paused, then said. "So, Balmung's…your friend?" 

"Um, yes…he's my friend…that's all he is, really." Elk said quickly. 

"I told you I don't care either way…go out with him if you want, it's not my life it's yours." Tsukasa said, perhaps a bit too harshly. Elk bowed his head. 

"Alright…sorry…" Elk said, then the two were quiet. 

"Anyways, see ya at nine…" Tsukasa wrapped away, leaving Elk alone. He sighed, pulling his hat over his eyes. Then he logged out of his once again messed up world.

Nine rings, nine o clock. Elk stood nervously in front of the chaos gate. He held in his hands the address that Tsukasa had given him. But now, with Tsukasa seemingly mad at him, was it still ok to go? 

"He did say see ya at nine…" Elk muttered quietly. Finally, taking a deep breath, he called out the keywords and was whisked away to a new area. When his eyes opened, he gave a small cry. Not of fear or surprise but delight. The entire area around him was filled with snow covered birch trees. He spun around and looked up at the full, bright moon overhead. Snow was gently falling on him like flakes of stardust, some of which he caught with his tongue. Normally, he didn't like the snow but this…this was-

"Beautiful." Elk jumped and saw Tsukasa sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the pale trees. He quickly sucked his tongue back into his mouth and blushed. 

"Tsukasa…this area…it's amazing!" Elk cried. He held his hands out, catching a few flakes of snow. "When…how did…" 

"It's for an event, later next week." Tsukasa heaved himself off the ground and walked quietly over to his friend. "It's a Heavy Blade only event, so you and I would never normally see this area but…it's too beautiful to go to waste like that." 

"It's…it's so pretty…" Elk bent low and scooped some of the snow into his palm. "I can't believe it…" 

"You haven't seen the half of it." Tsukasa sounded so excited. He grabbed Elk's hand and helped him up. "C'mon, to the hilltop…" The boy led Elk through the forest, up a steep hill. Elk nearly fell several times but his friend caught him each time. Finally, after a few minutes of climbing, they reached the top. Elk gasped, so loudly that it almost echoed. Below the hill was the snowy forest that they had left, but it wasn't the only thing there. 

"See? Beautiful." Tsukasa said. Next to the snow covered land, also under the bright moon was a summery field of wildflowers. They danced in the breeze and swayed around under a carpet of glowing green lights. Fireflies, thousands of them. Not too many that they clogged the landscape but enough to make Elk lean forward, as if to catch them. 

"This, this, this is…" Elk stammered. 

"This isn't everything." Tsukasa grinned. "Look behind you…" Elk turned around and made a surprised noise. Behind him it was a bright sunny day. Half of it was covered in flowers and green leafy trees with birds chirping loudly in their branches. The other side was a lovely fall day, with red, gold, lime and yellow leaves, some in the trees, most matting the floor. 

"Oh Tsukasa…" Elk gasped, twirling around several times to take in everything around him. It was the four seasons, even night and day, coexisting harmoniously around this hill. The quiet winter, the joyful summer, the busy spring and the colorful fall. 

"Yeah, I know…" Tsukasa said, smiling gently at the look of pure awe on the younger boy's face. "It really is something isn't it? It's for the annual Goddess of the Seasons event. Mimiru is hoping to be the goddess this year." Tsukasa moved closer to Elk. "It's incredible isn't it?" 

"I-I think it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Elk whispered. 

"Heh, I thought you'd like it." Tsukasa smirked. "By the way, I wasn't mad at you earlier. I was mad at Mimiru and Sora." 

"Oh…I see…" Elk beamed at him. "That's great, I've been worried about this all day." 

"Don't, you already do too much of that." Tsukasa sighed and grabbed Elk's hand. "Well, c'mon! Let's go!" 

"Go?" 

"You don't want to go play in the seasons?" 

"O-of course I do!" Elk gripped Tsukasa's hand and the two ran laughing down the hill. 

That evening was wonderful. The two played in the leaves, threw snowballs and built snowmen and had a lot of fun catching fireflies. After that, they sat down under a cherry blossom tree and relaxed. Elk noticed that whenever he looked over at Tsukasa, he was smiling at him. Elk just shrugged it off though and rested his head against the trunk. He even took off his hat, letting the wind catch his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsukasa asked him. Elk smiled. 

"This place…it's so amazing. I had so much fun today…" Elk shut his eyes. "I was really worried that the day wouldn't be good, after this morning but…it was wonderful…thank you Tsukasa…" 

"You're welcome…" Tsukasa leaned his head against the tree. "Elk, do you have a girlfriend?" 

"Huh, um, no…" 

"What about a boyfriend?" 

"No, I don't…" 

"That's interesting…" Tsukasa also shut his eyes. "Which do you prefer? Guys or girls?" 

"Huh?" Elk opened his eyes and stared at the mage. 

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter does it?" Tsukasa said thoughtfully. "You should like someone for who they are, not if they have boobs or not." 

"…I guess you're right…" Elk said slowly. 

"So when you fall in love, don't think about whether or not they are a guy or a girl…" Tsukasa opened one eye lazily. "In fact, don't think at all…" 

"Tsukasa?" Elk frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing…" He grinned and shook his head. "Guys, girls, doesn't matter…anyways, I have to log off for the night, see you later Elk." Tsukasa stood up and was about to leave when he paused. "Oh and, think about what I said." 

"I will…bye…" Elk watched sadly as the wavemaster departed. Elk sat under the tree for a long time, thinking about what he had said. "Guys or girls…doesn't matter as long as you're in love…" Elk said under his breath. "What was he talking about?" 

The bamboo rattled whimsically as Kite tied his wish to one of the sticks. Elk looked over at it. 'I wish that I could protect my friends-K' was written on it. 

"There, what do you think? Kite asked. 

"That's a great wish…" Elk smiled and looked down at his blank paper. "I still don't have one though…" 

"Don't worry, you'll think of a good one." Kite said cheerfully. He tilted his head back and stared up into the bamboo leaves. Many of their friends had already hung their wishes. 'I want rare items and lots of them!!-MIN!!' 'I wish for my brother's safety- Blackrose' 'I want to have more fun taunting Fruitypants!' 'I wish for love and peace! Vash' 

"So many wishes…" Elk said softly. "I wonder what everyone else will wish for…I wonder what I should wish for…" Elk sighed and followed Kite over to their friends. 

"Ohh, look at this!!" Minstrel held up a strange looking item. Kite stared at it, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Yes, that's a rare potion…" Kite said. 

"You bet it is!" Minstrel grinned. "It took a lot of time and I had to beat one hell of a monster to get it!" Minstrel held the item up higher so that everyone could see it. It was the Tanabata Festival and everyone had gathered with their friends. Elk and Tsukasa were talking with Wiseman about a new rare rod that had recently been created. Everyone else was admiring Minstrel's ultra rare item. 

"Your kimono is really cool Tsukasa." Elk said again, grinning. Tsukasa's long green and silver robes matched him so well, with the neat little designs all over it. Tsukasa laughed. 

"Yeah, not bad are they?" Tsukasa held out his arms. "Not bad at all…everyone looks pretty good actually." Elk suddenly noticed something. In Tsukasa's hand was a slip of paper. Elk looked down at his own. Part of the festival meant making a wish but…he didn't know what to wish for yet. So, like Tsukasa, he held onto his slip. 

"Yeah, I guess so…" Elk looked around, standing on his tip-toes. "But I haven't seen Balmung yet…" 

"Oh, you miss Fruitypants?!" Sora sang. "How cute!" 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!!" A female voice suddenly cried out. "THE TANABATA FESTIVAL WILL COMMENSE SHORTLY!! PLEASE, EVERYONE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STAGE!!"

"C'mon, let's go…" Tsukasa grinned and everyone made their way slowly across the field. 

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Kaley giggled as she dragged Bakura on stage with her. Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed. 

"Only you would think this is exciting…" He muttered. "Don't expect me to act happy either, I hope someone gets killed." 

"Kura!" She cried, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "This is a romantic event, filled with passion and love!!" 

"…and death and betrayal and pain and suffering…" He added. "Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all…" The white haired man smirked. 

"Kura!" She yelled again, hitting him. "That's not funny…" She turned to the crowd and picked up her microphone. "OK!!! This year's event is a race like always but with a twist!" 

"One person will be selected randomly out of the crowd. They will be placed at the top of that hill." Bakura grinned and swung around, pointing behind the stage. "Did I say hill? I meant volcano." He snapped his fingers and a fiery mountain of doom exploded out of the ground, a rope bridge in the eye of the volcano. "They will stand on the bridge." The crowd muttered darkly and Bakura grinned. "Falling into the lava will kill you, so be careful…" 

"Also, you can't climb up the mountain alone!" Kaley shouted. "You must have a partner, though the partner serves a rather dark purpose…" 

"You see, long ago a woman waited at the top of a volcano for her lover to return to her…" Bakura said. "This woman was a Goddess though, who could only be seen if someone brought her a human sacrifice!" 

"So, for this race you MUST have a human sacrifice, or a partner if you so wish to call them." Kaley continued. "For to cross the bridge, you must throw someone into the volcano to please the ancient codes of the heavens…" 

"So, one person is going to be selected as the Goddess…" Bakura paused. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot…the prize for getting to the Goddess…" He smirked. "Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there won't we?" 

"Nice pun Kura…" Kaley said, giggling. "Well, let's pick the Goddess now…" 

"How terrible…" Ryoko said, shaking her head. "Kill someone to please a deity?" 

"I don't like that…" Elk looked down sadly. Someone was probably going to throw him into the volcano…

"Elk…" Someone whispered behind him. He turned and gasped. There stood Balmung, wearing a black kimono with a gold fish on it. His wings weren't wrapped around him either, rather they made it look like he'd just landed on the ground. 

"There you are Balmung…" Elk smiled slightly. "I was looking for you…" 

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Balmung bowed his head. "Please forgive me." 

"No, it's fine really!" Elk said quickly. "The event is about to start though…" 

"Yes, what a horrible event…" Balmung sighed. "I know what Bakura means now…betrayal is a must in this game." 

"Yeah…" Elk sighed and shook his head. "I just know that I'll be the sac-" But Elk was suddenly gone. Balmung's eyes widened and he looked around wildly. 

"Elk?" 

"We have our Goddess…er…our God?" Kaley stared quizzically at the young wavemaster that had appeared on stage before her. 

"Err, I guess we didn't fix the randomizer…" Bakura frowned. "Ah well…what's your name kid? Tell us about yourself." Bakura handed him the microphone. Elk blinked several times, then took a deep breath. 

"My name…my name is…I'm Elk…I'm a level 63 wavemaster and I like going to quiet places and I love to draw and I like the fall colors and I hate school…" Elk said in a slightly distant voice. He wasn't really thinking, just talking. 

"Great!" Kaley grinned and hugged him. "Now, to the volcano top we go!" She, Elk and Bakura disappeared, reappearing in the center of the bridge. "Now, pick your partners and gather at the base of the mountain!!!"  

"I must save Elk!" Balmung cried out. "But I need someone to…" Suddenly he grinned. "Sora, want to be my partner?" 

"Sure thing Fruitypants!" Sora sang. Balmung smirked. 

"Um, let's…a contest partner…" Kite frowned when someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Tsukasa smiling strangely. 

"What do you say? Rescue Elk?" Tsukasa asked him. Kite nodded and the two shook hands. "I guess we'll decide who dies when we get there huh?" 

"Oh my, poor Elk…" Ryoko pouted. "I really must save him!" She looked around and grabbed the nearest person…a werewolf girl named Orca. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't know you, my name's Ryoko will you please help me save Elk?" 

"Well, I wasn't going to but sure, why not?" The girl grinned and knocked her hands together. "Maybe there will be a tough monster guarding the kid!" 

A few moments later, everyone had gathered at the bottom of the mountain. Balmung and Sora were smirking at each other, both planning the other's death. Tsukasa and Kite stood quietly, speaking only to wonder how to climb to the top. Ryoko had decided that Orca was a very hyper person, because she was chatting away about the kinds of monsters that showed up at these events. 

"Is everybody ready?" Kaley called down. Elk shook his head. 

"I'm not!" He cried. Bakura laughed. 

"You better be, because once they get to the top, they find out about the other part of the Volcano Goddess story…" Bakura grinned. "It will be so much fun!" Elk frowned and backed away from the ivory haired boy. He really didn't like this Bakura person. 

"Kura, stop scaring him…" Kaley grinned. "It'd be fun, I promise!" She then turned back to her mike. "ON YOUR MARKS!!" She watched as everyone steadied below her. "GET SET!!" More movement…then…"GO!!!"

A/N: Sage: Well well well…that was a very fun chapter to write! 

Kaley: Hee hee!! I'm so cute!! (is still wearing her heavy blade outfit)

Bakura: Well, at least I get to help out but…(tugs at robes) WHY IN A DRESS??!!

Elk: Um, um, so…as you can see, this race is different…but well…you'll see…as you can guess, the teams that the next chapter will follow are…

Kaley: Team Backstab- Balmung and Sora!

Bakura: Team Quiet- Kite and Tsukasa…

Elk: And the last Team…Team Weird- Ryoko and Orca…

Sage: Who will win?? What is the prize? What will Elk wish for?? It's all next chapter…

Elk: and also…

Muses, Sage and Kaley: FROM ALL OF US, WE WISH YOU A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Remember: You are never too old for free candy!! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A twist of fate

A/N: Sage: Well well, interesting reviews this time, gave me something to think about, that it did. 

Kaley: (is eating all trick or treating candy she got) Mu fuh gored meh

Sage:…right, anyways!! (ahem) Let's see, first thing that comes to mind is Subaru.

Kaley: (growls) meh po bik er

Bakura: Swallow damn it! 

Sage: Well, I'm not avoiding Subaru…actually she plays an important part later…

Elk: You mean you're actually planning future chapters??

Sage: Yay, Elk is being sarcastic. Well, if I remember right, I gave a tiny hint at her earlier during one of Tsukasa's talks to Elk. Not sure when but I know I put it in there. 

Kaley: (swallows) fat whore!!

Sage:…Go back to eating!! 

Bakura: And yay for the fact that EVERY FRICKIN FANGIRL CALLS ME KURA!! -_-

Kaley: But it's cute ^_^

Bakura: hush you…

Elk: People seem to like Balmung and Sora being paired up…

Sage: (grins) Yay romance!

Sora: No!

Balmung: No!

Kaley: Oh and someone caught my Trigun reference!! (giggles) here, have candy!! In fact, all reviewers get candy!! (throws candy at everyone)

Sage: Let's see...what else to cover…ah yes. Blame Kaley and Shawn-kun's sick minds for the rod thing…you should hear them during Yu-gi-oh

Kaley: You mean ya-oi-oh…yay Marik's rod!!

Sage: -_- you see? Also, I haven't the money at this time to buy the .hack dvds but I did read what happens in the 'secret' episodes but I don't think I'm going to use that…in fact, I'm not quite sure what it is I'm using.

Bakura: Bits and pieces from everything…just a weird yaoi filled combo of everything…

Elk: (coughs) One last thing…I also think Balmung acts weird but if you combine how he acts in the manga ("I can role-paly being drunk!") and his game self you get this weird guy who's well, bizarre and feels his emotions strongly…scary no? 

Bakura: So before we rant even more…ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Balmung stabbed his sword into the mountain and swung his body up to another ledge. Sora grinned and danced around as the angelic man pulled his sword from the rocks. 

"C'mon Fruitypants!" Sora pouted. "We'll lose if you're going to be this slow! I want to win!" 

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Balmung snapped. 

"Maybe you should, oh, I don't know…fly?" Sora rolled his eyes. Balmung blinked several times. 

"Wow, I never even thought about that." Balmung said quietly. Sora laughed and shook his head. 

"Oh what would you do without me Fruitypants?" Sora said happily. "Now let's spread those wings so that I can save Elk." 

"We." Balmung said as he spread his wings out, readying them for flight. Kaley suddenly spotted him and blew a whistle loudly. 

"PENALTY!!" She screamed. "No use of wings in this race! Start back at the bottom!" Kaley flicked her wrist and the two tumbled all the way back down the mountain. 

"I blame you Fruitypants!" Sora pouted. Balmung tightened his fists, deciding to throw him in the lava no matter if they got to Elk or not. 

"GiRai Kruz!" Tsukasa cried out, holding his staff in the air. The boulder blew up into a pile of dust. 

"Orchid Dance!" Kite yelled, twirling around gracefully, chipping away at the rocks. The two then smiled at each other and climbed up to the new ledge that they had created. 

"Well now, let's try this again shall we?" Kite grinned, shouting out another attack. Tsukasa followed it up with another lightning spell. 

"You think anyone else thought to do this?" Tsukasa asked. After all, there was no one else around them. 

"I don't think so…" Kite said. "But this is working really well, look how high up we are!" 

"Yeah but this is too easy I think…" Tsukasa frowned, placing one hand on his chin. "There's something up there waiting for us…" 

"Well, we'll just have to defeat it then." The two nodded and went back to demolishing the mountainside. 

"One two three!" Orca shouted, throwing Ryoko up the ledge she'd just created. Ryoko gave a small yip noise as she landed on her rear. Orca laughed heartedly and jumped gracefully up next to her partner. 

"Alright!" She chuckled and smashed her fists into the rock. It gave away easily, making another stepping-stone for her. She grabbed Ryoko and leapt up the rocks. 

"Um, miss Orca?" Ryoko cried out as the wolf girl soared upwards with her under an arm. "Te-tell me again about yourself?" 

"Sure thing!" She yelled, a big grin on her face. "Name's Orca, I'm a pretty high level player, a career werewolf you know?" Orca stopped when they reached the next point. "Let's see, oh yeah and I love to FIGHT!" With this, she thrust her fist into the air and laughed. 

"I somehow knew that…" Ryoko said in her quiet little voice. "But um, why did you agree to help me?" 

"Well, why not?" Orca grinned. "I mean, you look like a cute kid and all but I figured you looked too weak to get up the mountain otherwise. I bet you would have chucked yourself into the lava to save the kid right?" 

"I really don't have a plan for the mountain top." Ryoko explained. "But thank you either way for your help." 

"Yeah, enough talking though, we have a mountain to climb!" Orca howled, grabbing Ryoko and once again bounding up the cliff. The angel girl screamed in surprise, wondering why the were-girl couldn't be a little bit gentler. 

"Did you hear something?" Tsukasa asked Kite. Kite was about to answer when a strange wolf girl jumped past them, Ryoko tucked under her arm. 

"Hi Kite!" She called. 

"Buh-bye Kite!" The were-wolf called back with a smile. "We'll tell Deer you said hi!" 

"Elk!" Ryoko called to her friend as they disappeared from view. Both boys blinked many times before they went back to breaking the rocks. 

"That was…odd…" Kite said, doing another Orchid Dance. "I wonder who that was with Ryoko?" 

"I don't know but…" Tsukasa paused. "They're winning." They both looked at each and suddenly they began attacking the rocks with violet energy. 

"C'mon!" Kite yelled, leaping up the cliff side. 

"We'll beat them!" Tsukasa cried, using his staff to vault up to Kite. 

"I wonder what happened to Balmung though!" Kite shouted out to Tsukasa as they climbed with their sudden vigor. 

"Who cares?" Tsukasa called back. The duo continued up the mountain…

"I blame you if we lose." Balmung growled quietly. He and the strangely happy twin blade Sora were scaling the mountain using by thrusting their weapons into the rock, then throwing their bodies up the side. 

"Well, that's your problem then!" Sora sang. 

"We are probably in last place you know." Balmung grumbled. 

"Yep!" Sora grinned. 

"And we aren't going to make it there first…" Balmung glared at Sora. 

"I know!" Sora nodded. 

"…Then why are you so happy??" Balmung shouted. 

"Because I have a plan Fruitypants!" Sora said happily. "I'm going to do what I do best!" Sora then jumped up, much higher then his partner, flying up into the mist above them. 

"Sora!" Balmung screamed. He waited but no Sora. With a sigh, he started to climb up again. However, a gurgling noise above him halted his progress. He looked up and a grey, cold body fell next to him. He stared at it until two more joined it, then another. Balmung watched as they disappeared from the game world. 

"See? I told you Fruitypants!" Sora yelled, as he landed down next to the winged-man. "I had an idea!" 

"Player killing?" Balmung said with obvious disgust. "That is an illegal action…" 

"Yes but it will get us to first place." Sora said with a smile. "Unless, of course, you don't want to save Elk…" Balmung glowered at Sora, then sighed heavily. 

"I hate you…" 

"Wow, look at these people go!" Kaley gave an impressed whistle. (Sage: You can't even hum very well…      Kaley: Shut up you! I'm writing this!) "They're doing pretty good you know?" 

"867-5309…" Bakura sang quietly under his breath. "Damn it Kaley that song is stuck in my head now…" 

"Jenny I've got your number!" Kaley sang happily. 

"867-5309!" Elk joined in. 

"See? Your evil spreads…" Bakura sighed. "Is this contest over yet?" 

"Hardly." Kaley looked out over the mountain. "I can see the leaders are about halfway up. Hey Elk, anyone in particular that you want to know the placing of?" 

"Um, Balmung?" 

"He's…hmm…" Kaley frowned and looked around. "Don't see him…" 

"Tsukasa then." Elk said. 

"Tsukasa and his partner Kite are in second place. Terajima Ryoko and Orca are in first place." 

"I found Balmung." Bakura smirked. "It looks like him and Sora are dying to get in the leader…or rather, everyone else is dying for them…" Bakura laughed. "Oh puns are fun…" 

"I see them now…" Kaley shook her head. "That's illegal. They really should be disqualified for that!" 

"Huh?" Elk looked between the two. "What are they doing?" 

"Killing off other players to reach you." Bakura grinned. "He, wait till they get here and find out…" His voice trailed off when he noticed the glare Kaley was sending him. 

"It's a secret remember?? You can't let Elk in on it!" 

"Ah fine…" Bakura grumbled. "Ah look, they've killed off half the contestants. Not much longer till they're in third." 

"Elk, who do you want to win?" Kaley asked. Elk tugged at his robes nervously. 

"I don't know…I guess I just want down from here…" 

"Oh that looked like a nasty fall!" Kaley said suddenly. "Poor Orca…well, now Tsukasa and Kite are the leaders…" 

"I'm really really sorry Miss Orca!" Ryoko cried again. Orca sighed and stood up. Due to a small accident on Ryoko's part, the two had fallen greatly behind the rest of the group. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it!" Orca waved her hand dismissively. "But I'm thinking about something else." 

"Huh?" Ryoko blinked. 

"Ok, here's the thing: We fell a long~g ways down but we only saw a few people." Orca pointed down. "So where's everyone else? Are they struggling that much?" 

"Actually, we killed them." Orca turned around and saw an emerald haired twin blade behind her. He lunged forward and she dodged quickly avoiding her blades. 

"Ah, Terajima Ryoko?" She turned and saw Balmung behind her, holding his sword above her head. She screamed in surprise, causing Balmung to start. "Ah, wait! Don't scream!" 

"So, knocking off the competition eh?" Orca cracked her knuckles. "Then we'll beat you at your own game! Let's go kid!" Orca launched herself at Sora, who turned gracefully blocked her blow. 

"Oh, careful dog girl!" Sora teased. 

"You be careful kid, you should know not to pet a wild animal!" Orca smiled and kicked out, connecting with the boy's stomach. He grunted and fell back. "I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf, a WERE wolf." 

"Ahhhh!! Balmung Balmung!" Ryoko screamed was she swung wildly at the ivory man. Her axe nicked his armor repeatedly, causing small electric blue sparks to fly. 

"Wait Ryoko!" Balmung cried. "I won't kill you!" 

"Don't trust him Ryo!" Orca yelled. "These player killers have no qualms with killing a girl with her guard down."  

"You're right!" Sora shouted, jumped off the ground, stabbing Orca in the arm. She howled and grabbed his arm so that he couldn't jump away. 

"You are going to pay dearly for that…" Orca growled. She yanked the blade free from her arm and turned it powerfully shoving it into Sora's thigh. He moaned in pain and the two went back to slashing and clawing each other. Ryoko was still blindly trying her best to destroy Balmung. 

"No no no no no no no~o!!" She shrieked as she spun her axe around her. "You won't stop me from my mission!" 

"Ryoko stop!" Balmung yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"I will not give in to your demands!" 

"You get him Ryo!" Orca shouted, clawing Sora cross the face. 

"Don't worry about her worry about yourself!" Sora smirked, wiping the blood off his face. "You better kill her Fruitypants!" 

"But, but!" Balmung suddenly froze. He was backed against the rocks. Now he had to fight back, since Ryoko didn't looked like she was going to stop soon. "I'm sorry Ryoko but I have to do this!" He gripped his sword and jumped forward…

"How do you think we're doing?" Tsukasa asked. The two boys were resting under a ledge they had recently created. 

"I think we'll be there in ten minutes if we work at the same pace." Kite answered. "But I don't think that will be the end. I think…there's something waiting for us at the top." 

"I agree…there's something else to this legend that we don't know about." Tsukasa wiped some dust off his robes before continuing. "I was wondering though…why Elk was chosen." 

"You heard Bakura." Kite shrugged. "The randomizer must be broken." 

"Is it so simple?" Tsukasa inquired. "I mean, it seems odd that it would happen now of all times…" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Balmung gave Elk a hug and Mimiru blew up about it because she thought Elk and I were dating." Tsukasa sighed. "That girl can be so weird." 

"I see…so Mimiru thought that Elk was cheating on you or something?" 

"Basically." Tsukasa nodded. "So I don't know, it's almost like this is really a contest between me and Balmung." 

"…Is it ok if I ask you a question?" Kite turned to the wavemaster. 

"Sure, go ahead." 

"Do you like Elk?" Kite questioned. 

"Well…" Tsukasa hesitated. "I feel differently around him. He's like me sort of…he's quiet though…but he's so cute when he's smiling…I feel…happy when he smiles." 

"I see…" Kite grinned and leaned forward a bit. "It sounds to me like you have a bit of a crush then." 

"Maybe…" Tsukasa shrugged his shoulders. "But he doesn't know something about me…" 

"A secret?" 

"Yeah, it's something that's kinda weird…" The boy smiled. "I think, it might change the way Elk looked at me so I don't want to tell him…not yet anyway." 

"Well, I'm sure that he'll be fine with whatever it is…unless you wanted to kill Mia or something." Kite laughed but Tsukasa just sighed and stood up. 

"Yeah, right, let's just get to the top now…" Kite nodded and jumped up. 

"But one other thing." Kite said before they went back to work. "Be careful ok? Balmung's a weirdo sometimes." 

"Trust me, he's the one who should be careful." Tsukasa smirked and the two went back to destroying the mountain. 

"What's taking so long?" Kaley frowned deeply. "There's only five teams left! Everyone else has been killed off! Someone has to reach the top some-" But a sudden noise stopped her. She turned and saw a bloodied wolf girl drag herself over the top of the mountain and onto the rope bridge. Panting, she turned behind her and helped an equally messed up heavy axe girl up to the overpass. 

"Wow, you guys look good." Bakura said, blinking at them. Elk gasped when he realized who the girl was. 

"Ryoko?" He cried out. The girl lifted her head weakly and smiled. 

"Elk, I wanted to…I wanted…to help…" She said, standing with Orca's aid. The two leaned against each other for support. 

"Hey…we made it…" Orca smiled feebly and gave thumbs up. "Nice fighter…good battle…Sora…" 

"Sora?" Elk said in surprise. "He did this to you guys?!" 

"I…didn't…do all the…work Elk…" Behind the two girls, standing wobbly was Sora. He grinned, wiping some blood off his bangs. Next to him, leaning against his broadsword was a beat up and dented Balmung. 

"What did you guys do?" Kaley asked. 

"We fought…" Orca laughed though it turned more into a cough. "Ryo here…she did a damn…good job." The wolf girl patted the angelic girl. "Nice work…" 

"Thanks…" Ryoko smiled. 

"I'm sorry…again…" Balmung muttered. "I wanted to…save you so…badly Elk that I…I fought against the other teams…we killed them off…" 

"Huh?!" Elk's eyes went wide. "Then, then you guys…you guys killed Tsukasa too?!" He cried out. 

"Huh? What about me?" The group turned and looked over at the far end of the bridge. There stood Kite and Tsukasa, a bit sweaty but otherwise in mint condition. Tsukasa stepped forward and smirked. "Well, Sora, you look great…Balmung, nice style there." 

"Red does…match my eyes." Sora laughed. 

"Well, you guys can not proceed any farther…" Bakura stepped forward. "Until you complete the task at hand. You must finish the legend to save the goddess…err, the god Elk." 

"Right, the sacrifice." Balmung muttered darkly. He and Sora stared at each other coldly. 

"Well…now we have to decide huh…" Tsukasa and Kite turned to each, neither too thrilled about this. 

"Well, I say…screw you guys…" Orca grinned. Kaley turned to her. 

"What? Excuse me?" 

"You…heard me…" Orca stood up taller, putting her hands on her waist. "Ryo here and me…we fought hard to make it here…together." Orca shook her head. "I wouldn't have made it…not without her. So you see…" Orca grinned and put one arm around Terajima. "I'm not tossing her…in the lava." 

"And…and…" Ryoko swallowed nervously. "I, I can't…I can't kill Orca either…I'm sorry…Elk…" 

"So you see?" Orca smiled triumphantly. "We got here together…" 

"Then die together." Bakura said in a suddenly dangerous voice. "You can't both leave this mountain." Orca and Ryoko turned to a small huddle and debated quietly for a few minutes before grinning. 

"Well then, you need one person to see the Goddess?" Orca asked. Bakura nodded swiftly. "Then, how's this…Ryo will be Balmung's sacrifice and I'll be Tsukasa's." 

"Hmm…I guess…we never said you had to kill your partner…" Kaley said slowly. "So, if it's ok with them…" 

"It sounds fine to me." Balmung muttered. "If that is the wish of these girls, then who am I to deny it." 

"I'll do it." Tsukasa nodded. Ryoko and Orca smiled at each and looked over the edge into the lava below. 

"Well, then you heard them. We die to save Elk." Orca grabbed Ryoko's hand and nodded. "Let's jump together." 

"Ok." Ryoko smiled back and waved at Elk. "Bye Elk, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." 

"Let's go Ryo!" Orca cried and together the two dived down, crashing into the volcano below. Their characters disappeared beneath the red-hot liquid. 

"Ryoko?! Miss Wolf Girl?!" Elk cried out, leaning over ropes. He stared down into the bubbling magma below, his eyes wide. No one else said anything. 

"Alright then!" Kaley shouted after a few minutes, breaking the awkward silence. "It would appear then that Balmung and Tsukasa are the finalists…" 

"Wait!" Sora shouted. He turned to Kite. "I need to be in this too! I need to kill you now. I'm sorry." He leaned forward to push him…

"So am I." Kite answered grimly before shoved Sora back and over the ropes. Sora grabbed Kite's leg, however, at the last minute and the two twin blades fell off the bridge. Kite grabbed the rope, saving himself. Sora grabbed Kite's leg. The two dangled there, Kite trying to pull them both up. Elk tried to move to them but Kaley wouldn't let him. 

"You have to leave them, you can't help them and if Tsukasa or Balmung helps, they are disqualified." Kaley stated sadly. 

"Kite?? Sora?" He muttered. "What…why…" 

"Umm…ok…well, that was interesting…" Bakura grinned. "I love this game…ok, so now the finalists are Tsukasa and Balmung…and now, my two soon to be dead friends, it's time to learn the last part of the legend…" Bakura clapped his hands together. "My favorite part too. And if one of you lives to save Elk then you'll get the grand prize." Kaley looked over the two, one heaving in pain and the other only mildly tired. 

"Well, sorry to say this but its time…" She smiled slightly and took Elk's hand. "So, are you guys ready?" 

A/N: Sage: Ah yes, another interesting chapter yes? 

Elk: You killed Ryoko and Orca?

Kaley: (crying) Oh why did Orca have to die?!

Bakura: It sounded to me like Orca likes Ryoko…what are you planning Sage? 

Sage: Did it really sound like that?? 

Kaley: Yuri huh…

Sage: Hang on guys…

Elk: I didn't know this was going to have everything…yaoi, yuri, straight.

Sage: -_- I never said it was yuri.

Kaley: Oh yeah! You gotta admit, it's heating up! I hope the small little battle between the two teams sounded good to you…I'm not good at battle scenes. 

Bakura: Well, hope you guys liked this chapter, it may be awhile till the next one. 

Kaley: You see, for Christmas as my gift to reviewers I plan on a MASSIVE update of all my stories, yep, all eight of them. ^_^

Sage: So I have to get writing…but I will try to do another chapter of this by then. 

Elk: Well, I guess that's all…it's so nice to see many repeat reviewers, it really makes us happy! 

Sage: So next chapter is the final of the Tanabata festival, followed by "what will Elk wish for after such chaos??" and of course, the start of something new…and it's name is Subaru…or Mia…or maybe someone you won't expect!

Kaley: You're not making sense. 

Sage: I know! ^_^ see ya next chapter!

A/N: Sage: 


	7. Chapter 7

The last person left

If you want a special bonus, read the longer than normal author notes.

A/N: Sage: Today, in honor of the many reviews we have gotten for this story, myself and the muses are proud to present a special bonus we made just for you guys!

Kaley: Yep, so here it is…

Bakura: We made stupid bios for the main characters done with commentary!

Balmung- Kaley: He's the dashing, headstrong hero of our story!

Sage: With a strong sense of justice he is determined to take down evil wherever it threatens!

Elk: He's also a bit nuts, maybe a little too passion?

Bakura: He's working with Kite to help do…some stuff about saving The World or something…I don't know. Anyways, after a brief encounter with the wavemaster Elk, he became addicted to Elk's, err, cuteness and now seeks to find answers about these new found feelings. Mostly by stalking him and scaring the living crap outta him.

Balmung: -_- You guys did terrible…I am not stalking Elk!

Kaley: One of his rivals is Sora, who has given him the nickname Fruitypants. 

Sage: His last rival is Tsukasa, who seems to have bonded with Elk on a different level then the idiot blademaster.

Balmung: (falls over)

Elk- Kaley: (falls down on one knee) All hail the mighty lord Elk!

Sage: (shakes head) Elk is the cute, shy, gentle heroine! 

Elk: Hey! I'm not a girl!

Bakura: He's not very confident and it's hard for him to make friends. So he logged onto the world and found friendship with Mia.

Yuki: Ahem, during Mia's absence he went on a small quest with Balmung and this spiraled out into many men and a small amount of women falling for him. 

Kaley: (still worshiping him) Then he met with Tsukasa after another outburst from Balmung and now here he is. Friends with both men and unsure as to his place or even what the hell is going on!

Tsukasa:…men? 

Bakura: Shut up Tsukasa! So anyways, not much is really known about Elk but from the clues we have gathered he is roughly in the 7th-8th grade range and is most likely 11-13 years old so we went with it. 

Elk: You guys really are mean…(cries so Kaley worships double time)…and scary.

Kaley- Sage: Last one we are doing is everyone's favorite host Kaley!

Bakura: Like many gamers, she suffers from what's known as 'Everquest Syndrome'. 

Kaley: Do not!

Elk: This is where you become so addicted to a game that you just kinda forget everything else. Like friends, school, food, showers…

Kaley: Guys!

Link: After logging onto the world, she quickly became a high level and respected character. After all, that's all she does in RPGs is get real strong real fast. Then help others do the same. 

Sage: For this reason she was chosen to be a system administer for the game. 

Kaley: Well…ok…

Bakura: Lastly she and everyone's favorite thief moi teamed up during the early years of the world and since I couldn't get rid of her I decided to hang out with her. 

Kaley: Now on with the fic!

"This is so exciting!" Kaley squealed. "Here are you two, ready to take on the final challenge for Elk!" 

"Hold still Kite, I'm trying to climb up…" Elk heard Sora mutter. Kite sighed and went back to trying to pull himself up. 

"Ok, so you guys ready?" Bakura asked. Tsukasa and Balmung nodded. "Great…ok, here's the last part of the race." He paused. "But first, a story." Both Tsukasa and Balmung instantly glared at Bakura. "What? You need to hear this. Shooting stars can bring a smile to any face but a lipless mouth can't help you save the knight of tragic death who killed to bring love." 

"…Yes and that makes a lot of sense." Tsukasa rolled his eyes. 

"That's not all so please listen." Kaley sighed. "So once love has burned you can only pray with your sword that hope springs eternal and that you'll win the battle of the night sky." 

"…that cleared up my questions." Tsukasa said sarcastically. "So what's that story mean?" 

"It's a clue." Bakura said. "You need it to finish this last part." 

"Fine, then must we fight?" Balmung asked, his chest still heaving. 

"Well, I'm not sure yet!" Kaley laughed. Both men stared at her. "What? I didn't think more than one team would get to the top." 

"Well, they did so you better think of something!" Elk cried. 

"I did." Kaley nodded. "Balmung, Tsukasa, meet your finally opponent!" Kaley waved her arm and a gush of lava spewed into the air. The red-hot lava formed a set of wings, then a long neck and tail with a heavily armored body. The lava cleared, revealing a dark scaled and steam soaked body. It was a huge fire dragon. Spikes ran down the creatures back and it's clawed legs formed out with the last bits of magma. They reached out, still dripping with lava and grasped Elk. 

"Elk!" Balmung yelled. 

"Let me go!" Elk shouted, hitting the dragon's hand with his staff. 

"The Goddess had a bodyguard lying in wait for the brave man who came to woo her." Bakura explained, then giggled uncharacteristically. "Woo…heh…ahem, anyways, the only way to get to the Goddess Elk, you must slay this beast." 

"We have to kill that thing?" Tsukasa looked up at the mighty beast and gripped his wand. "Well, if I have to do this to save my friend then fine." 

"I agree." Balmung's eyes narrowed. "However, what if one of us works on defeated this thing and the other happens to strike it last before it dies?" 

"Don't worry, you'll understand everything once the fight starts." Kaley said. "Now, begin!" She grabbed Bakura and the two cleared off the bridge, leaving the others to fight. Balmung's muscles tensed, causing him to groan with pain. His whole body hurt but that couldn't stop him. Elk was in danger. 

"Well, here goes nothing…Gai Rue!" Tsukasa shouted, twirling his rod in front of him. Wind swept around him as a cannon like shot of water came out, nailing the dragon square in the chest. The beast roared as stream billowed off the wound. However, he wasn't the only one who screamed. 

"Ahhhhh!!!" Elk's voice came, wrung with pain. 

"Did you hit Elk?" Balmung asked. Tsukasa shook his head. 

"That was a clean shot." Tsukasa turned back to the dragon. 

"Let me try then…" Balmung launched himself up, slicing the dragon across the face. It made a terrible noise as blood drained from the cut. Elk cried out as a cut appeared across his cheek. 

"I get it!" Tsukasa yelled. "Elk and the dragon are connected! Hurt one and the other feels the pain too." Balmung jumped away from the dragon. 

"Then we can't fight it!" Balmung turned his eyes to Elk. "I'm sorry Elk!" 

"It's ok Balmung just figure something out please?!" Elk called as he wiped the blood from his face. 

"Elk…" Tsukasa crossed his arms. "I need a plan then…" 

"What can we do though?" Balmung asked. "We can't very well kill the dragon!" 

"Well we can't let it live." Tsukasa said calmly. "Think about the story and the clues. There must be some logic in there." The dragon screeched and suddenly shot out a claw. It snagged Tsukasa's robes as he jumped back, ripping off his vest. Tsukasa clutched his chest and stared up at the dragon. "Damn it, we need to think of this quick!" 

"Alright alright!" Balmung growled. "The clues didn't make sense though! Something about love burning and the knight using his sword I can't remember it!" 

"And something about umm…springs and night sky…" Tsukasa sighed. "maybe we need to use magic?" 

"Magic…sword…the knight needs…to use magic swords!" Balmung grinned. "I get it! Springs are water, so I need to use some water sword attack!" 

"What about the rest of the clues?" Tsukasa asked. 

"I don't know…" Balmung said. "But I'll attack with the water sword and we'll go from there!" Balmung cried as he launched himself up for another attack. Tsukasa groaned and took a step back. 

"You aren't thinking about the rest of the clues?" He sighed and started running over them in his head while the descendent of fianna cast water spells on his sword. "Ok, lipless smiles can't help. Dragons don't have lips it looks like so the dragon can't help? The knight must be one of us…so we have to kill to bring love…shooting stars might be magic…night sky…win the battle of it…so then a dark battle…springs…" Tsukasa shut his eyes and rested his head against his staff. All his words ran a mile a minute through his brain until suddenly it clicked. "Springs! Darkness! Balmung we need to cut the dragon off from the lava!" 

"What?!" Balmung jumped away from his useless attacking. "How do you figure?" 

"Well, springs!" Tsukasa cried as though it was obvious. "Springs in the darkness! It'd be dark up here without all this lava around! We need to get the dragon away from it where it's dark so that we can cast water spells on it! But you have to cast the water spells on Elk! The shooting stars remember? The dragon isn't what you need to kill to bring love!" Tsukasa grinned triumphantly but Balmung just stared at him blankly. 

"What the hell are you taking about?" Balmung asked, just as the dragon swatted at him. Balmung's already dented armor gained a new ding. "Those clues were nonsense!" 

"Listen to me!" Tsukasa demanded. "I can't explain it but it makes sense in my head! Balmung just lead the dragon away from the lava." 

"I refuse to!" Balmung cried. "I can defeat the dragon without the help of such pathetic clues. They weren't real clues, they were meant to throw us off." 

"No they were real clues it makes sense!" Tsukasa shouted. "Fine, I was going to let you save Elk but…" The wavemaster threw his staff out in front of him and wind swept around him like a cyclone. "I guess I'm going to have to steal the show." Blue streaks flashed out the rod and encased the dragon. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Balmung called over the winds and the creature's roars. 

"It's a new spell from the latest expansion!" Tsukasa shut his eyes. "Tia Mei!" He shouted. The beast was lifted high into the air, above the clouds until the group could hardly see it. "Now…" Tsukasa changed his target as the dragon began to burst into wisps of steam. Elk fell from it's grasp, down towards the lava far below. The young magician clutched his staff tightly, trying to cast any spell he could think of but his magic was locked. He closed his eyes tightly. 

"Tsukasa! Balmung!" The young boy screamed as he plummeted down. He was growing so close to a fiery death.  

"You fool!" Balmung snarled. "Elk's going to die now because of you!" He twisted his head up and tried to use his wings again but he heard Kaley call to him about penalties and he ceased. "Damn it there's nothing I can do!" 

"MeRue Kruz!" Tsukasa's eyes flashed as his spell was cast. Water erupted from the lava, dissolving it into a mist as it caught the terrified mage in its waves. "Rue Zot!" Tsukasa cried out again. Now as the first spell faded another wave crashed around Elk, bringing him up to the bridge. Just as it faded, Tsukasa tossed out his wand and Elk clung to it immediately. The older sorcerer pulled with his strength and both clasped onto the wooden overpass. 

"Are you ok?" Tsukasa asked, lifting his head. Elk sat there quietly, his eyes brimmed with tears and his body trembling. "Elk?" 

"Tsukasa!" He burst out, flinging his arms around the other's neck. Tsukasa's eyes grew wide but all the same he smiled. 

"Don't worry, you're fine now." The silvery hair one said, running his hand down Elk's back. The boy looked up at Tsukasa with his beat red face. 

"You saved me!" He sobbed. "I was really scared!" 

"It's alright." Tsukasa grinned. Balmung stood nearby, watching silently with a saddened look on his face. Kaley and Bakura came racing up, both excited. 

"Congrats Tsukasa!" Kaley sang. "You figured out the stupid clues, defeated the dragon and saved Elk! You met all the requirements to qualify as the winner!" 

"Which you are." Bakura nodded. "You have won the annual Tanabata festival race."

"Well, of course I had to since Balmung wouldn't listen to me." Tsukasa glared coldly at the knight, who returned the stare. 

"Uh, right…" Everyone looked down and saw Kite and Sora still struggling on the ropes. Sora sounded very impatient. "Could you guys find it in your busy schedules to help us up?!" 

Later, at the base of the mountain (once Sora and Kite had been rescued), Tsukasa stood next to Elk as the awards ceremony began. Actually, it was more just Kaley telling Tsukasa what he won but they still called it a ceremony. 

"Well, congrats again really." Kaley beamed at him. "That was something else. You did great! You really deserve this prize!" 

"Ahem, in honor of winning the Tanabata Festival, you reward you, Tsukasa with…" Bakura paused, letting the suspense sink in. "Oh and I nearly forgot…" 

"Bakura!" Tsukasa's shoulders sagged a bit. "Hurry up…" 

"You can wait!" He snapped then cleared his throat. "Right, Balmung, for second place you score this…" Bakura pulled a sword out from the folds in his cloak. "This is the Excalibur 2.0. It's a one of a kind sword with one of kind attacks, stats and spells. It's a extremely good weapon and if you don't need it then people would give their left nut for it in a trade." 

"Well said Kura!" Kaley grumbled, hitting him in the ribs. He smirked and handed the sword to a still brooding Balmung. The blademaster accepted it quietly and stood 

"Ok, on to Elk." Bakura said. 

"I get something?" Elk said in surprise. 

"Well, only if you want it." Bakura shrugged and pulled out a slip of paper. "Go to this location. Only you have access to it and there are tons of treasures there for you, plus a very special event." 

"Event?" Elk asked, taking the paper from Bakura. 

"Yeah, it's a special area. Take someone special there and you'll win their heart for sure." Bakura grinned then finally he came up to Tsukasa. "Your prize is the following: you gain ten levels, as well several special summon spells that are going to be encoded into your character data, and a custom made item for you. Be it a weapon, armor, a potion that never runs out…"

"Aromatic grass, special limited edition bunches of Aromatic grass. About 20 of them. And call them Maho's Smile instead." Tsukasa said at once. Elk's eyes grew and he turned in surprise at the boy. Tsukasa didn't say anything else though. 

"Well, is that it?" Kaley asked. Tsukasa nodded. "Alright then, if that's all you want then ok!" 

"Your prize will be ready by Friday." Bakura said. "Well, we best be going right Kaley?" 

"Yeah, I still have that report to write…" 

"You told me you got that done." 

"Umm, most of it!" 

"You fool." Bakura rolled his eyes and teleported out of the field. Kaley grinned. 

"Ignore him, he didn't mean that!" She said brightly before she too left the field. The rest stood there silently, until something important came to Tsukasa. 

"Hey Elk, you and I haven't written down our wishes yet." He nudged the other out of his staring trance. 

"Oh, right…" Elk turned and smiled. "Thank you Balmung for helping me. I'll see you later ok?" Balmung nodded and gave a halfhearted smile. 

"See you later Elk…" 

"What'd you wish for Tsukasa?" Elk asked as he met with him later in Mac Anu. The other grinned and lightly tapped Elk on the head. 

"It's a secret!" Tsukasa laughed as Elk pouted at him. "Nope, I won't tell you." 

"Fine, then I won't tell you mine either!" Elk smiled. Tsukasa smiled too, until he saw who was standing behind Elk. His smile faded slightly, out of surprise though rather than unhappiness. Elk turned, following his friend's eyes to a beautiful heavy ax girl. 

"Hi there." Elk nodded. The girl smiled at him. 

"Hello…and good evening…Tsukasa…" The girl blushed a bit and Tsukasa titled his head to the side. 

"Yeah, it's been awhile…Subaru…" 

A/N: Sage: Ah, (lightning strikes in the background) so, what do you guys think?

Bakura: That Kaley is a fool ^_^

Kaley: (smacks him in the head)

Elk: I liked it! But I hope Subaru doesn't steal Tsukasa…

Kaley: Poor Balmung…

Sage: Not my best chapter but not my worst…so everybody, see ya next chapter!

Sage: Oh and that was the last update of the year…

Kaley: So we wish you a Merry Christmas!

Elk: Or whatever holiday you prefer…

Bakura: Just say Happy Holidays -_-

Sage: Oh fine, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!

Kaley: AND MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM ME TOO!!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A new type of rival

A/n: Sage: (looking down at her feet) Ah yes um, hello everyone…

Kaley: (has fainted at Sage's feet) 

Bakura: Uh, what's with her? 

Elk: You didn't hear? This is her first fanfiction to reach 100 reviews! 

Bakura: O_O We made it to 100?!

Sage: Not only that but past 100!!! However, I can't quite remember who was the 100th reviewer but, according to my calculations it's nani. Thank you very much for making our dream come true (bows)

Kaley: (suddenly jumps up) Oh yes indeed and also thanks to Dclick for being the first new reviewer of 2004! Whoo-hoo!!! I hit a 100 I hit 100!!! (jumps up and down screaming, then faints again)

Elk: (coughs nervously) Next on the list, as usual we answer some of your comments and questions. Firstly, Tsukasa is a, well, the hints have been dropped but we'll just say that he's either a boy or a girl. 

Sage:…Elk, did you just try a joke? 

Bakura: Alright next is Orca. We recently saw that the manga is now using her original Japanese name of Ouka. Before the werewolf girl shared the same name as the creepy blademaster from the game. So if the girl makes another appearance here her name will be Ouka. Sorry about any confusion. If anyone wants to go back and change the last chapters, please do.

Sage: Also we are always glad that everyone enjoys the story though I am a bit surprised that everyone likes Tsukasa/Elk so much, no love for Balmung huh? 

Kaley: All da Subaru haters in the house!! (does a make-shift ghetto sign)

Bakura: Don't try that ever again…

Elk: Well that's everything…oh and since Kaley got a bunch of 'manga making' supplies for Christmas, she's thinking of making a doujinshi. Any thoughts on what she should do one on?

Sage: Anyway, on with the fic please. 

Elk looked back and forth between the two players. The girl named Subaru was smiling nervously, her fingers running along her axe. Tsukasa, on the other hand, merely leaned against his staff and looked over her thoughtfully. The younger wavemaster felt a bit foolish to simply stand there. 

"So um…" Elk cleared his throat. Tsukasa glanced over at him and nodded. 

"Subaru, this is my friend Elk. We've been hanging out lately." The tan mage said. "Elk, this is Subaru. We go back a ways, she's a friend of mine." 

"It's nice to meet you Elk." Subaru said with a polite bow.

"Um, nice to meet you too Subaru…" Elk gave her a small wave and she giggled. "So uh, you and him have been friends for awhile huh?" Elk asked. Subaru stared at him, then gave Tsukasa a questioning look. He shrugged and grinned mysteriously. 

"Uh, yes, yes we go back…" She too smiled strangely. "So then what have you been up to?" She turned her attention back to her old friend. 

"Oh you know this and that…I just won the Tanabata Festival." Tsukasa nodded. "I had to climb a mountain, save Elk here and then battle a dragon. It was pretty interesting." 

"Oh I see! Are you hurt?" Subaru asked, touching his arm lightly. 

"No, I'm fine but Balmung was the one who ended up getting hurt." Tsukasa laughed quietly. "Stupid Balmung. He was determined to save Elk too, pity." 

"Balmung wanted to save Elk? Why?" Subaru frowned. "He doesn't seem like the type to just go and save someone unless it's important." 

"Well, he has crush on the little kid." Tsukasa pointed at him. 

"Oh really?" Subaru raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" Elk turned to Tsukasa. "What are you talking about?" 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Tsukasa smiled. "It's pretty obvious. He's always hugging you and shouting about how he must save you and such." 

"That's what friends do though." Elk said quickly. "He wants to save me because we're friends…" 

"Ahem, you know maybe this isn't the best topic…" Subaru grabbed Tsukasa's hand and lead him off. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk…in private you know…" 

"Oh, right…" Tsukasa grinned. "I'll see you later Elk." 

"Oh umm…right, bye then…" Elk looked down sadly. "I'll see you around…" He watched as the two walked off, talking quietly with each other. Their hands intertwined as they strolled and they both looked extremely happy. Elk looked up at the twilight sky above and sighed heavily. 

"I hope you two have a goodtime…" He muttered before falling back against the wall with a soft thud. The mage drew small circles with the end of his staff and shut his eyes. In the real world, a young boy lifted his gaming visor enough to wipe away a few tears. "Why I am crying…" Elk sniffled and swallowed, though his mouth was dry. "I should be happy shouldn't I…I have no reason to cry…right…" 

Balmung gave a depressed sigh as he sat down against a dirty brick wall. Nothing seemed right anymore, his mind was constantly buzzing now with thoughts that he'd never had before. Memories that had once seemed unimportant now fought each other for a place in his thoughts. He bowed his head, locks of his snowy hair falling in his face as he shut his eyes. 

"Eyelid Theater." The blademaster mumbled. He had heard Mistral say it long ago, when referring to a nap she was going to take. Though he wasn't planning on sleeping, not with all these memories in his mind. "They aren't even significant ones…" 

_"Mei Rue!" Elk cried, throwing his arms forward. Balmung watched as the spell hit the beast, then ran forward and gave one last slash as the enemy's hit points dropped to zero. He groaned and noticed Kite was still fighting another monster. _

_"Hang on Kite!" Balmung called and raced towards the battle. Elk ran up next to him. _

_"Balmung, your hp is really low! I'll heal you ok?" He held his staff up and a soothing light enveloped the warrior. He smiled and nodded. _

_"Thank you Elk, now go over there and cast your spells from a distance! Be careful!" Balmung ordered, waving Elk towards a tree far from the battle. The boy nodded and hesitated a bit. _

_"Please don't get hurt too badly. But I'll heal you if you do…" Elk said quickly, briefly locking eyes before running off. Balmung looked after him then ran to help Kite._

"What a stupid memory…" Balmung titled his head up against the bricks. "Not important at all…but his eyes…" With his own pair shut, he could still see Elk's crimson eyes, full of fear and concern for his fellow party members. "What beautiful eyes…" 

"Why, is that you Balmung? Balmung of the Azure Sky?" A female voice interrupted his concentration and Elk's eyes faded into the recesses of his mind. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar Subaru standing in front of him, with Tsukasa by her side. He grunted and stood slowly, smiling at her. 

"Good day Lady Subaru." He said pleasantly, then turned and gave a small nod at the wavemaster. "Hello Tsukasa…" 

"Hey." Tsukasa smirked slightly, as though trying to hide it from his friend. "Busy with your thoughts?" 

"Not at all, merely resting." Balmung said, keeping his voice level. "Though I was thinking of visiting Elk later." 

"Elk?" Subaru said in surprise. "We just saw him…Balmung, if I may ask, do you have a crush on him?" 

"A crush?" Balmung's eyes rose in surprise then he saw the smile on Tsukasa's face. The knight straightened himself and tried his best to find words that could explain it. Though, he thought to himself, it's hard to say what Tsukasa has said. "Well, I wouldn't call it a crush…" 

"An obsession then? I'm sure I could think of a couple more words for it." Tsukasa let a sneer play his lips. "Because you know, I don't know much about your 'real' self but I'm pretty sure Elk is out of your age range."

"And he's in yours?" Balmung frowned. "What makes you think you could have the boy anymore than I could?" 

"Tsukasa?" Subaru looked between them, feeling left out again. "Tsukasa, do you like Elk too?" 

"Heh, don't be silly." Tsukasa locked eyes with Balmung. "So if I did like Elk, it wouldn't be any of your business anyway." 

"And that makes what Elk is to me none of your business either." Balmung replied. The little heavy axe watched the two men then turned to Balmung.

"Um, Balmung, if I could ask…what is Elk to you?" Subaru said quietly, hoping not to angry him. The blademaster sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

"Well, I can't explain it in words…maybe I do like him…or maybe I just respect him a great deal…whatever it is, it does not concern Tsukasa's opinions." Balmung looked right at him when he said this. 

"Tsukasa…you didn't answer me earlier…" Subaru hesitated, "Do you like Elk?" 

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." The sorcerer answered in his cocky voice. 

"You two…" Subaru frowned with slight amusement. "You both seem to like him but have you asked him how he feels?" 

"Huh?" Both men turned to her with a surprised look on their faces. She sighed and shook her head. 

"Ah, where do I begin…?" Subaru muttered. "You guys…should before decide how you feel then ask Elk what he feels. That way you won't have a bias answer to where your own heart lies." 

"Right, so until then I shall try not to be so abrupt with him." Balmung nodded and bowed gracefully. "Thank you Lady Subaru for your words." 

"You're welcome Balmung…you can call me Subaru though…" She smiled at him gently and shook his shoulder. 

"Of course Subaru." He nodded and spun around quickly, his feathers flying in his companion's faces. Balmung walked swiftly off, stopping when Subaru called his name. 

"Where are you going?" Subaru asked. Balmung grinned at her. 

"I'm going to go find my friend." 

"So then she told me to go to the office. Like I'd done something bad. That teacher really doesn't like me." Sora pouted, kneeling on the dusty ground. Elk blinked a few times, staring at the twin blade. 

"So um, did you get in trouble?" 

"Ha, of course not!" Sora laughed, waving his hand. "The Principal, unlike some people, has a wonderful sense of humor. She found my joke funny and told my parents I'm acting out because the rest of the class is too stupid." 

"Oh wow, are you going to advance a grade?" Elk asked, leaning forward, deeper into Sora's tale. 

"Oh well, I could do that…" Sora nodded thoughtfully. "But if I did that, then I'd have to do work and I'd have no time for games." 

"But you could get out of school quicker…" The blue haired boy looked down. "I'm not smart enough to go up a grade. I just got to eighth grade and I'm not doing well…" 

"Oh? You're older than me?" Sora sounded surprised. "Somehow I figured you were my age or younger. I guess you're just not very mature." 

"Huh? I'm not?" Elk's eyes widened. "Is that bad?" 

"Oh yes very bad." Sora said in a false serious tone. "Why, if you aren't mature then you'll never have many friends. Take me for example, I have tons of people always looking for me and I'm _very_ mature." 

"I thought people looked for you because you're a player killer?" 

"Ah, a minor detail Elk!" The green haired man smiled. "So you're in eighth grade? My, you're much older than I thought you were…but that's good for you. With all the older people all over you it'd be a little odd if you were young." 

"How old are you?" Elk asked. 

"That's a secret." 

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Both boys looked up and saw Kite standing over them, putting his blades into his backpack. He eased himself onto the ground between Sora and Elk, making a messy triangle. 

"We're talking about what Sora did yesterday at school." Elk answered. "He put glue all over the teacher's seat and the principal said it was because he's smarter than everyone else." 

"Oh, using intelligence as an excuse to act out in class? Let me guess, you do grade A work but you say you're bored to your teacher?" Kite smiled, he knew kids like Sora. 

"Who are you to judge me?" The latter cried in a mock 'how-dare-you?' tone. "But…yeah you're right." He said brightly. "But I am fairly intelligent you know, I'm ranked highest in my class and I do have a boredom problem. So mock me all you want Kite, you're just jealous." 

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Kite asked. 

"Well, I'm so~o much better than everyone else, isn't that right Elk?" Sora nudged the wavemaster, who started in surprise. 

"Um, well, I think you're really nice Sora…" Elk looked over at Kite. "And Kite's one of my best friends so…I um, I um…really can't say…" 

"Oh, fine then." The green twin blade pouted. "I guess you're saying I'm not your best friend then? Oh Elk you're so cruel!" 

"Huh, oh no! Sora, no I didn't say that!" Elk cried apologetically. "Sora, you're one of my friends too! Kite's just been my friend for longer and besides Mia he was the only one who was nice to me and um…" 

"Elk, he was joking, don't worry about it." Kite smiled, shaking his friend's shoulder. "Sora and I both know you're our friend." 

"Hmph, now you're just putting words in my mouth." Sora crossed his arms. "But I must agree with you yet again. Ha, admitting defeat is such a nuisance. So, speaking of nuisances, how are your other friends Elk?" 

"My…other friends?" Elk stared at him. "You mean…Balmung and Tsukasa?"

"I did say nuisances didn't I?" 

"Um well…I haven't seen Balmung today but um…Tsukasa and his friend went off to be um, alone…" Elk fidgeted with the hem of his robes. 

"Oh?" Sora's head perked up. "A friend? Alone? Was it a lady friend perhaps?" 

"Yeah…her name was Subaru…" 

"Oh my, Subaru's back online!" The dual blade jumped up with delight. "Ah, such fun I can have if those two are together! Bye Elk, bye Kite, I'm off to a reunion!" He giggled then leapt off with a grin. Kite sighed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"We may both be twin blades but I really don't understand him." Kite smiled and stood. "So, want to go see how Blackrose is doing?" 

"Um, Blackrose?" Elk paused. "What's she doing?" 

"She's in a special Heavy Blade event in some secret area. She invited me to come watch her though." He held his hand out to Elk. "I mean, unless you have plans…" 

"Um, no I don't have…" Elk stared at his hand, then accepted it smiling. "Alright, I'll go with you…" As they walked to the chaos gate, a sudden thought occurred to him. "Oh I hope Tsukasa's weird friend isn't there…" 

"Grrr, I'll show you how to throw a snowball!!" A brown haired girl roared. She scooped up some snow and launched it at a near identical girl with light pink hair. The girl ducked and laughed as it flew by. 

"Ha, is that what you call a throw?" Blackrose grinned and put her hands on her hips. "I mean, if I was in a coma I could have dodged that!" 

"You wanna go?!" Mimiru shouted. 

"Pick the place!" Blackrose cried back. Other heavy blades had given up on the two girls and had gone back to destroying each other. Kite and Elk watched from the stands surrounding the four seasons arena. Kite cupped his hands around his mouth. 

"GO BLACKROSE!! YOU CAN BEAT HER!!" He hollered. Elk looked nervously at the two girls. 

"Um, that girl…Mimiru…she umm…" Elk mumbled, his voice trailing off and drowning in the sound of the other fans screaming.

"Hm, did you say something Elk?" Kite turned to him but Elk shook his head. 

"Um, nothing…" His friend said, watching as Mimiru and Blackrose tackled each other. The two rolled around, screaming insults as they tugged on each other's hair. The pair rolled all the way into the spring section, rolling through the flowers and mud. Many of the men cheered wildly, rooting for their favorite woman. Kite shook his head and stood up. 

"C'MON BLACKROSE!!!" He cried. Elk bit his lower lip then he too jumped up. 

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT BLACKROSE!! YOU CAN BEAT HER!!" The timid boy shouted. Kite grinned and nodded as the two continued rooting her on. Finally, at the same time to girls drew their swords and clashed them together. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've come to a standstill!" The announcer shouted. "The last two competitors, Mimiru and Blackrose, have become locked in battle. Neither giving an inch!" 

"Whore!" Mimiru screeched. 

"Bitch!" Blackrose shrieked. Elk winced and looked away as the girls went in for the deathblow. 

"This is it!" Kite said excitedly. 

"My this could be…wait! This is incredible!! Judges, can we confirm what we just saw?!" The announcer asked. Elk turned his head slowly back and saw Mimiru and Blackrose, their swords pinning to each other's throat. "Why, yes, for the first time the Blade Goddess Event has two winners! Both Blackrose and Mimiru are locked in such a way that neither can win nor lose! How amazing!" The crowd leapt to its feet and screamed insanely as the women lowered their swords with bright smiles on their faces. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE GODDESS' BLACKROSE AND MIMIRU!!!" People threw them flowers and other items like potions as the judges handed over two beautiful crystal swords with amethyst hilts. Both girls cried as they accepted their prize and slipped tiaras on their heads.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" Kite grinned and grabbed Elk's hand. "Let's go down there!" 

"Umm…" Elk glanced at Mimiru. "Umm…uh, alright…" 

"Great job!" Kite and Blackrose embraced and she even hugged Elk. Most of the fans had already left the stadium. As Kite and Blackrose talked, Elk's eyes wandered over the field. It had gotten very messy but was otherwise just as beautiful as when he saw it with Tsukasa. The tree they had sat under was covered in sword marks now but the blossoms on it still glowed. 

"Thanks, both of you for coming!" The heavy blade still had a tear in her eye. "I'm so happy, I knew I could do it! Sure I have to share my title but a Blade Goddess needs to make sacrifices sometimes." She grinned and put a flower in each of the boy's hair, after of course forcing them to remove their hats. "Hee, you guys have hat head." 

"Aw, I look like I have a plant growing on my skull…" Kite muttered. Elk snorted and then covered his mouth in surprise. His friends laughed at him and the sound called Mimiru over to them. 

"Hey, good match, course under different circumstances I would have won…" Mimiru bragged as she stood behind the group. Blackrose growled softly and pushed past Elk and Kite. 

"Yeah well, we all know that I went easy on you." The pink haired goddess said. 

"Heh, you were trying your best and you know it." Mimiru grinned. "I was the one who didn't break a sweat." 

"What? What battle were you watching?" Blackrose frowned. "You were sweating more than it was snowing." 

"What? Listen I-" Mimiru stopped and her eyes locked on Elk. "Oh hey!! Tsukasa's boyfriend…er, friend! How are you? Did you come to cheer me on?" She jumped forward and grabbed his hands. "Listen, I'm really sorry about all those names I called you, I didn't mean it really." 

"Oh no, that's alright…" Elk smiled, "You fought really well though." 

"Hee, thanks!" Mimiru grinned. "Oh hey, my friends are waiting ok?" She pointed over at a man who deeply reminded Kite of Orca, a wavemaster with long blonde hair and a long arm with spiky blue hair and a red vest. "See ya later guys!" She ran off and three went back to talking about the event. 

"Finally…" Elk yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "I'm so tired…" The three had returned to the root town and were still a bit pumped from the mini war. 

"Oh really? That's too bad, me and Blackrose are going to a dungeon." Kite smiled. "You should come but if you're too tired then it's alright." 

"I'll come next time ok?" Elk said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." 

"Yep, bye!" They said, disappearing into the glowing gate. Elk stood there a moment and logged out just as Balmung ran up to him. He sat in his chair, hands on his headset. He could just see Balmung tomorrow and get some rest but…

"It might be important…" Elk sighed and booted the World back up.

A/N: Sage: Sorry to cut it short, hope you don't mind. 

Kaley: Next time, prepare for a small surprise or two!

Bakura: And death!

Elk: Death?!

Kaley: Don't listen to him, he doesn't know anything.

Elk: Um…ok…

Sage: See ya and review as always. 


	9. Chapter 9

 Elk's day of peace

A/N: Sage: Yes, another chapter…we had planned to release it on Valentine's Day but…

Kaley: (hands glued to her PS2 controller) I need to beat it…need to beat it…max out Ryu books…max out stats…beat everything…

Bakura: Kaley got .hack//Quarantine and has been playing it non-stop. She's not content to beat the main ending, she's gotta do all the bonus crap…

Elk: Umm, well, we got a lot of reviews again and a lot of you wondered where Mia is…I wonder that too…

Sage: Mia is missing I guess. No, really she's part of the plot so don't worry. Her time will come soon…and when it does…(laughs evilly)

Elk:…I'm scared

Bakura: Yay death!

Kaley: Yes!! Level 99!! In your face Orca!! Oh, an email from Tsukasa…

Bakura: Right…oh and glad to see that the pairing wars continue ^_^ Tsukasa/Elk, Balmung/Elk…or scarier still, Elk taking over the relationship! (snickers) 

Elk: Huh? Taking over…?

Bakura: Like, if you had a spine and suddenly pushed Balmung or Tsukasa against the wall and-

Sage: (hits Bakura with her frying pan) Don't give Kaley ideas!!

Kaley: (light bulb appears over her head) Hey, I just got an idea…

Sage: (glares at Bakura) This is your fault. All your fault…

Elk: I don't get it, push them against the wall and do what?

Sage:…(coughs) Moving on. Balmung's age is never revealed in the show but we think he's early late teens. His email chains feel like they are written by someone that age. 

Bakura: (rubbing his head) Yeah well to this chapter. I said there would be death and I'm not a liar, mental maybe but not a liar. So there will be a death ^_^ 

Kaley: Hmm, so I still need 423 items to complete the list…when is Subaru going to email me back…

Sage: Mental…

Elk: Um, right I um…on with uh…well…(takes deep breath) LET'S GET GOING!!!

Bakura: Oww, my ears…

Elk slid his visor back over his eyes as the city of Mac Anu digitalized before him. Balmung's feathered back was walking away, then paused as he heard the chaos gate hum. The knight turned and a smile spread across his face as he saw the young boy. 

"Um, I saw you coming so I logged back in…" Elk said, gripping his staff. "So um, did you need something?" 

"Well, not really but…if you have to go offline then it's ok." Balmung shrugged. "All I wanted to do was go for a walk actually." 

"Oh well then I um, I can do that." Elk nodded. "Where do you want to walk to?" 

"Well…why not the Garden of Summer's Eve?" Balmung suggested. "I hear it's very beautiful."

"The…garden of summer's eve?" The wavemaster said puzzled. "I don't think I've heard of that place." 

"Well, it's new…the Gardenia Fan Club made it as a special area for new members but I'm sure they'll let us slip in." Balmung grinned.  "Plus, tonight is the grand opening so it's going to be a celebration." 

"Ah but…I've had a really long…well, few days…" Elk paused then sighed. "But alright I'll go…but not for too long." 

"Of course, I won't let you stay up too late after all." The two then left for the Garden of Summer's Eve. 

^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^ (My idea was section breaks)

Upon entering the area, the two were greeted by three Gardenia Fan Club members, beckoning them through a dozen archways. Each one was made of a tangled mess of vines, tree limbs and various flowers. 

"Welcome to the Gardenia Fan Club's Recruiter Night!" Sang one member, dressed in a rosy outfit. 

"Um, thanks…" Elk said, slightly intimidated by the cheerful girl. 

"Hey, aren't you Balmung of the Azure Sky?" Another girl in pink asked. He nodded and the girl looked pale. "I, oh wow, you're the reason I started playing this game!! My big brother idolizes you so I logged on to see what was so great about you and I got lost in this upper level dungeon and you saved me!" 

"Umm…" Balmung frowned, then looked closer at her. "Oh wait, aren't you Ushio's little sister?" 

"Yeah!! You remember me?! Oh that's great!" The girl jumped up and down excited. "What an honor for you to join us tonight! Please, you and your guest come right this way! Down the Path of Enchanted Woods!" The three girls bowed in unison, pointing down the long trail. 

"Uh, thanks…" Balmung gave her a halfhearted smile and he took Elk's hand, leading him down the path and away from the odd women. "I hope they aren't all like that." He whispered to his friend, causing Elk to grin.

"You're so famous…everyone's knows you and likes you…" Elk sighed and looked around the arches, avoiding Balmung's eyes.  "You're so lucky." 

"Not really, newbies and other worshipers always come up to me…acting like I'm the best thing since, since…" 

"Since chocolate pie?" Elk piped in. The knight laughed and nodded. 

"Yes, yes since chocolate pie. I take it you like that type of pie?" 

"Um, yeah, my mom makes it for me when she has time." The blue haired boy smiled. "I like that kind with the cookies too, um, the Oreo pie? That's really good too! And lemon…and just cream pies actually…with ice cream." 

"Pie isn't truly delicious without a scoop of vanilla ice cream." Balmung said, suddenly feeling hungry. "Ah, maybe we shouldn't talk about food, I haven't eaten today…" 

"I wish I had some pie…ah now I'm hungry too!" They laughed as the tunnel ended, leading them into a spectacular garden. Elk's eyes lit up as they looked around the flowery oasis that on closer inspection was actually a chuck of land flying high above the ground. A silvery gate encrusted with plant-like jewels enclosed the mini park, most likely so patrons didn't fall off. Trees of gold, silver, and bronze surrounded a small area where Gardenia sat among her followers. Flowers of at least a hundred types blossomed everywhere and birds and butterflies flickered around many of the guests. The pathway Elk and Balmung stood on branched out in a few directions, though they all came back towards the center. There stood a large, elegant fountain with rainbow colored water emitting from the top. 

"Oh wow, how nice!" Elk said, his crimson eyes glowing in the light of the fantastic garden. 

"Yes, Gardenia's fans know how to please her don't they? Of course, I think she'd be happier if they would leave her alone…" Balmung led Elk over to a tree and bent over the base of it. "Actually, there's something here I thought you might be interested in…" The knight shuffled around the tree while Elk watched with growing curiosity. 

"Something I'd be interested in? Like what?" He asked. Balmung grabbed something from the grass and stood, hiding it in his armored palm. "What is it?" 

"This, is very special…" Balmung moved his hand, revealing a small lavender flower with pink and gold tipped petals. He gave it to Elk, who handled it delicately. 

"It's a flower…" Elk said, looking it over. 

"It's called a Amethyst Rose. I don't know why the name doesn't fit the flower but it's a rare item." Balmung said. "However, if you discard it in a forest type of field, it leaves a treasure chest filled with Aromatic Grass." 

"Ah! Really?" Elk said excitedly. "Oh that's great! Then I'll have lots and lots of stuff to give to Mia when she logs back in! She'll be so happy!! Oh thank you Balmung!" The man just smiled and led him over to a more private area to talk and look over the garden. They sat under one of the trees, which reminded Elk of his time with Tsukasa. He briefly wondered if Sora was annoying them when he realized he was being stared at. "Um, is something wrong?" 

"Ah, no…" Balmung said, quickly looking up into the branches. "Well…actually…I was wondering if you love Mia." 

"Huh?! Love her?!" Elk recoiled in surprise from such a direct question. "Um well I…I-I-I-I…I um…" His face burned red and he became fascinated with the ground, "I…Mia is…well…I like her…" 

"A lot?" Balmung asked. 

"…A whole lot…" Elk replied, twirling some grass in his fingers. "But…I like her a lot but lately…" Balmung's head perked up and he tried to hide his interest as Elk continued, "Lately…I feel funny…" 

"Funny…how?" 

"Well…my heart I guess…" Elk put his hand on his chest. "I mean, I feel something there when I'm around Mia but lately…when I'm…when I'm around other people I feel that way too." 

"Other…people?" Balmung hesitated. He wasn't sure who Elk was referring to. 

"…Yeah…um…Tsukasa and you…and Mia…" Elk's face was now roughly the same color as his eyes, a deep but beautiful shade of crimson. "I feel that way…I…I…" 

"Elk…" Balmung felt his own heart tighten as he stared at the wavemaster. He swallowed nervously and inched closer. "Elk…then…does that mean you like all three of us?" 

"Um…" Elk slowly brought his head up until his eyes met with Balmung's. "Yes…I…I…I don't know…please don't be mad at me…" 

"I could never be mad at you…there's nothing you could ever do to anger me Elk…such an odd name…but I love saying it…Elk…" The white knight said, then without a second thought he grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled him close until their lips met. For a moment, they both kissed devoid of any thoughts, only knowing their lips were sealed. Then their minds cleared. Elk's eyes grew wider than ever before as Balmung pushed away. They both held the same astonished look on their faces. Balmung swiftly stood and shook his head, shocked by his own action. "I…I'm so sorry…forgive me…" He quickly logged out, too embarrassed to face Elk again. The mage sat on the ground, too stunned to move as he sat against the tree. Finally, after a few minutes he too left the game.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 

"What did I just do…" A man sat at his computer, his head on his knees as he threw aside his headset. "He'll never talk to me again…what's happening to me…is this what love is…Elk is a boy though…this isn't even right…I'm so confused…" He shut his eyes, fighting back tears. He rarely cried, the last time he cried was when he found out his friend Orca was in a coma. He pulled his legs against his chest as a few drops of water slipped from his eyes. "Elk…I'm so sorry…so…sorry…"

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Somewhere not too far away, a younger teen laid in bed, his own eyes flooded with tears. The glow of his computer shone on him as he rolled over, burying his face in a pillow. He didn't want to think about what had just happened but his mind was still reeling, going over it again and again. A kiss. A cyber kiss or not, he had felt it. He had just been kissed…his whole body was tense and his hands clutched into balls. The boy's face was red as he tried desperately to make sense of his situation. 

"This whole thing is crazy…" He mumbled, "Mia…I want Mia…she'll make everything right again…Oh Mia…Tsukasa…Balmung…why is this…why…" Then the poor child broke off into sobs that lasted until he'd finally cried himself to sleep. 

!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !@!@!

  "Boing! Boing!" Sora sang as he jumped around the field. "Hip hop boing bouncy whee!" Tsukasa and Subaru sat nearby, watching the twin blade bounce around in delight. It was late in the morning and the three had met up again for what Sora called 'The Grand Reunion'. The mage groaned and placed his palm against his forehead. 

"Ugh, is he ever going to shut up?" 

"Hm, I think not…let him be, he's not troubling anyone at least." Subaru giggled as Sora jumped on top of a mushroom and sat on it, pretending he was a ninja spy. "Besides, Bear told me Sora is just a child in real life…" 

"Like no one saw that one coming…" Tsukasa said as the green haired kid threw a chuck of Grunty food at them. 

"Mushroom…" It moaned as it nailed Tsukasa in the face. He fell flat on his back while Sora snickered happily. 

"Tsukasa!" Subaru cried, automatically grabbing his arm. "Are you ok?!" 

"Yeah I'm fine…" He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his face. 

"Hey~y, did I hit you too hard?" Sora called with a mad grin on his face. Tsukasa stood up threw his staff out in front of him. 

"MeiRue Rom!" He shouted, water spouting from the sky and rushing towards Sora. The twin blade dodged them with relative ease and ran off for another part of the field. Tsukasa brought his wand back to his chest and frowned. 

"It's alright Tsukasa…" Subaru said, patting his shoulder. "Just ignore him…" 

"Damn…stupid…" He continued on for a while before sitting back on the ground with Subaru. "Hey…Subaru…?" 

"Yes Tsukasa?" 

"Do you…want to go shopping on Tuesday with me and Mimiru?" 

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Subaru nodded. "We'll make it a girl's night out then." 

"Um…alright…but this time…let's invite someone else too…" 

"Who?" 

"I don't know yet…" Tsukasa shrugged. "But I was thinking Kite or Elk." 

"Why not both?" Subaru asked. 

"Well, I haven't met Elk in the outside world yet…" The wavemaster said. "Kite, I ran into him at the store…" 

"Really? How odd!" Subaru's eyes rose. "Did he say anything?" 

"He just stared at me and said 'Uh…wait, you're…you're Tsukasa?!'…It was pretty funny." 

"Well, let's talk to Mimiru later then…hm…I wonder where Sora went off to…" 

"…Who cares? To die if we're lucky…" 

"Tsukasa!"

"…Sorry…" 

%*%*%*%*%*%*%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

"Boing boing boing…ka-POW!" Sora jumped over a large rock and continued running freely through the field. He was just running past a tree when a low groan emitted from behind it. He came to halt and peeked around the trunk of the tree. There was a cat girl slumped against it, moaning softly in pain. Sora climbed skillfully up the branches, then leapt down in front of her. The cat woman lifted her head and stared up at him with a dazed expression. 

"You…" She mumbled, her voice barely audible. 

"Yep I'm me and who are you…wait, aren't you that Mia person?" Sora squatted down, studying her careful. "Aww, you look like you're in bad shape…poor kitty cat…" 

"You…aren't Elk…" Mia said weakly. "Have you…have you seen him?" 

"Elk? Why as a matter of fact I haven't. Nope, don't know what you're talking about…" Sora grinned. 

"You're…you're lying…" She said, her chest heaving with the effort to breathe. "Tell me…where he is…or…" 

"Oh, demanding aren't we?" Sora leaned closer, his voice growing grim. "Heh, or what will you do to me if I don't tell you?" Mia gazed up at him with her yellow eyes and feeble smile crossed her face. 

"I'll kill you…that's all…" She said. "So…tell me…" 

"Ha! Kill me? You can hardly talk or move let alone-" But Sora was unable to finish, for a long sword had just been shoved through his gut. He blinked and stared at Mia in amazement. "Hey…cheater…no fair…" He whispered as Mia grinned and drove the sword in deeper. Sora's body turned a dark gray color and fell limply over her weapon before disappearing. She took a deep, shaky breath and let her sword fall to the ground. Mia shut her eyes and drooped to the ground.

"Oh Elk…where are…you…I…need…" 

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

A young boy sighed as he looked over the snacks displayed in front of him. As usual, his mom had gone off to work and left some money on the table for him. He'd taken it and walked up to the store to buy breakfast. The boxed stuff they had didn't look too tasty, so he figured he'd just buy some chips and pop and call it good. He pushed his light colored hair from his face and grabbed some cheese chips. 

_"Geez, price went up…" He muttered under his breath, staring at the bag. He shrugged and went through the different aisles, getting something to drink and a few other things for his make shift meals. He gave them to the cashier, who smiled at him. _

_"Well hello, mom at work again?" She asked. He nodded sadly and she shook her head. "Well, you always tell me the bright side is you get to play on The World all day without her caring too much." At this, the boy suddenly became uncomfortable and the woman noticed. "What? Something happen?" _

_"Um…well…I don't want to play The World…right now…" He coughed, trying to hint that he didn't want to talk about it. She seemed to take no notice of this. _

_"What's wrong? Did someone tease you?" _

_"No…nothing like that…um…well…see…we were sitting alone and…and…um…our lips…well…" _

_"Oh! You got kissed! Cute!" She grinned and ruffled his hair. "Nice job!" _

_"But…I don't know…" _

_"Confused?" She asked, to which the boy nodded rapidly, his eyes watering up a bit. "That's what love is like. It's a pain in the ass. You can't control it or fight it or understand it. You just have to go with it. This kid who kissed you is probably just as confused as you are. But running away won't solve it." _

_"Umm…ok…" The boy frowned. Her words of wisdom baffled him more. "But…see, there's more than one person…that I…I mean, I thought about it last night…and I think I like…" _

_"Oh! Love triangle?! A Love square? A love octagon maybe?" She clapped her hands. "It's like a shoujo manga! Hee, ok, here's what you need to do. You need to relax. Kissing, hugging, it will happen but just relax and think clearly. Did you like the kiss? Do you like being with this person but it feels different then when you're with friends? Think about that stuff with an open mind." _

_"Uh, right…I have to go now…" He quickly gathered up his food and left. As he did he ran into a young girl with reddish hair. He mumbled an apology as he ran off, now deep in thought. The girl frowned and held the door open for another woman, this one in a wheelchair._

_"Don't forget what I said!" She called after him. "Heh, what a cute kid…" The cashier waved as the two teens entered. "Hey Tsukasa, hi Subaru, what can I get you guys today?" _

_"Just some pop…hey, what was wrong with that kid? He seemed upset…" Tsukasa asked, jerking her thumb at the door. The cashier shrugged. _

_"Relationship troubles." _

A/N: Sage: (is trying to pry the PS2 controller from Kaley's hands)

Bakura: Heh, we write good chapters without Kaley! I killed Sora ha ha ha ha…

Elk: Mia's dying!! (sobbing in a corner) Oh Mia!!!

Bakura: I wrote that part!! ^_^ 

Sage: Mass chaos…why…Kaley stop playing that game and look what your muses did to this chapter!!

Kaley: Huh…oh that's nice…System Error? What's…that…NOOOOOOO!!!

Sage: Ah screw it…Elk's going to need therapy after all this… well, you guys know the drill…review, help keep us sane…and remember, your reviews influence us…

Elk: MIA!!

Kaley: I DIED!!!

Bakura: MY EARS!!!

Sage:…correction, help keep ME sane…-_-


	10. Chapter 10

Another moment with you

A/N: Sage: Well well well, we're getting down to the climax of this story! ^_^

Kaley: We are?

Bakura: No one told us that. 

Elk: (still crying) you're going to kill off Mia aren't you?? Nasty old hag!!

Sage: (twitching) I'm not killing anyone off…and just because I'm over 6,000 years old doesn't mean you have to call me old.

Kaley:…you're old…

Bakura: I'm 3,000 and even I think you're old…

Sage: Enough!! Elk, tell the poor reviewers what's going on!!

Elk: (sniffs) Mean old…

Bakura: I'll do it…ok, so far we see that Mia is hurt, Balmung kissed Elk and Tsukasa is obviously at least in "like" if not in love with Elk. Kite is just observing mostly and Sora is being annoying…I mean adding valuable plot points…but this chapter is aptly titled…

Kenshin: Aptly titled that it is! ^_^ 

Kaley: YAY!! (gets distracted and glomps Kenshin) 

Sage: -_- great, more pointlessness. But anyways, I'm going to start this chapter out right and hopefully I'll show everyone that this isn't a silly yaoi but an amazing story of love, teenage feelings and hope and triumph and and and…

Elk: Oh, ignore her…someone emailed her saying this story is obviously just a stupid yaoi that only exists for the sole purpose of making new couples. 

Sage: (cries) It's not true damn it!! So I'll prove it!! I'll show you all!!! (laughs insanely) 

Bakura: (shakes head) Start the Ra damned fic…please…

Kenshin: Start the fic that you must ^_^ 

!@!@!@ !@!@!@ !@!@!@ !@!@!@ !@!@!@ !@!@!@

Come with me…stay here forever…it's very beautiful isn't it? This place…it's here only for us…just you and I…forever…together…it's what I want…I think…wait no…it's not…it's not what I want…my head hurts…I don't feel so good…who…are…you…?

_"STOP!!!" _

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$ (hope that shows in italics like I want it to) 

"Stop!" A young boy sat bolt upright in bed, his face covered in sweat. His breaths came in ragged sets from his lungs and his heart beat rapidly. He shook his head and buried his head in his hands. A dream…it was a nightmare really though. Mia was sitting alone on a bed in the middle of a dark forest. She wanted him to come see her but then someone grabbed her and dragged her away. She screamed for them to stop…or had he been the one screaming? 

_He felt hot tears streak into his palms. He hated crying, he didn't want to cry anymore. Why did he have to cry all the time? Mia was fine…she had to be…without another thought he jumped out of bed and threw on his headset. With his quick keystrokes he logged onto the World. _

_The digital clock by his bed beeped. It was 3:00 A.M. _

^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% (Poor little Eluku ^_^)

Elk opened his eyes. It was nighttime in the World too, so around him the lights from the stores shone and the stars above glittered beautifully in their peaceful heaven. A few people were gathered in small groups, talking quietly amongst themselves and looked up when he logged in. Seeing it wasn't someone they knew, they turned back to their conversations, leaving Elk to figure out why he was up at this time of night. 

"Mia…" He mumbled as he walked in a circle. It seemed pointless to just wait for her but now he really needed her. He needed someone to take his mind off of everything. Balmung and Tsukasa were causing a strange feeling inside him and he wasn't sure what to do about it. They both seemed to like him more than he could imagine and it was odd. So he couldn't talk to them. He only could talk to Mia about it…she'd understand… 

"Elk?" He jumped and turned to see Kite standing with a puzzled look on his face. Elk gave him the same stare. 

"What are you doing online?" They both asked, followed by a small laugh. 

"I'm on for the Midnight Murder event." Kite explained. "It's not over yet…I don't have school tomorrow luckily. I was waiting for Blackrose but she said she's got to get her sleep. So I've been doing the event by myself…" 

"I'm…I'm…" Elk paused, biting his lip. Then he fell down on the ground crying. Kite ran forward and cradled him. 

"Elk! Are you ok?" The twin blade asked, already thinking up ways to comfort the boy. 

"I…I want Mia…" Elk sobbed on to Kite's chest. "I want to see Mia!! She'll make everything make sense again…I want her back…" Kite shook his head, rubbing the wavemaster's back. 

"Hey…don't cry…Mia's probably just busy…" Kite smiled reassuringly as Elk lifted his head, "I'll bet she'll be on later today but…I doubt she'd be on right now…but you sound like you need some sleep…" 

"I…I…I…" Elk stammered before he burst into fresh tears, "Kite I don't get it!! Balmung kissed me and Tsukasa likes me too I think but they're both boys and I don't know if I like them too or who I like more and my chest hurts a lot lately and I don't know what to do and I just don't know…I want Mia…" 

"Whoa hang on!" Kite's eyes grew wide. "Balmung did what? And…Tsukasa…wait Tsukasa…you said they're both boys and…Elk you just confused me…" 

"I'm so sorry!" Elk cried. "I just don't know what to do but I want Mia…" 

"Alright, then when she logs on then we'll have to…" Kite stopped and listened close. He could barely make out the conversation of a group near him but he heard 'A cat like player' so now he was interested. 

"Yeah so the cat girl killed the whole party asking 'Have you seen him?' over and over again…" 

"Freaky! I heard she stays in one area and that she looks like she could die any second…"

"My friend told me she's a virus…"

"I heard she's an AI." 

"No, she's an event I bet! Yeah, a secret event or something like that! Maybe you need to find someone for her…" 

"Excuse me!" Kita stood, helping Elk up with him. The group turned to him unsurely. "You mentioned a cat girl?" 

"Yeah, have you seen her too?" Asked one of the heavy blades. Elk quickly grabbed her hand. 

"You've seen her?! You've seen Mia? Where is she?" Elk demanded. 

"Ah geez kid…" The girl pulled away. "She's only been spotted in one area so far, in Beautiful My Wavemaster…it's the only place she goes I guess…but she's been killing off players left and right…she's really dangerous…"

"Kite!" Elk turned right around, yanking the poor teen with him to the chaos gate. "C'mon!! Let's go see Mia!" 

"But Elk!" Kite began but the two were warped away before he could speak. 

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# (Eep!) 

The two arrived in the dark field with a small whirling noise. However, that sound was the only sound in the area besides the occasional chirp of a cricket. Kite shivered and gripped his daggers tighter. The field wasn't normal, like the kind he had to hack into. Elk grasped the twin blade's wrist, his body shaking slightly. 

"Kite…you really think Mia's here?" He asked as the screen glitched, distorting their view for a moment. 

"Don't worry…but…Elk, be on guard ok?" Kite hesitated, he didn't really want to scare his friend but he was getting a bad feeling…and his feelings usually had some merit to them. "Elk, I've got a this…feeling…something isn't right here…" 

"Kite…" Elk bit his lower lip, raising his staff up as if the enemy was already upon them. "I'm…I'm kind of scared…" 

"Don't be, we'll be fine if we stick together." Kite smiled reassuringly and held onto Elk's hand. The boys smiled at each other and Elk nodded, his eyes filled with a sudden confidence. 

"You're right…um…thank you very much Kite…but umm…if it's too late then you can go to bed…" Elk said. 

"No, I'm going to help you find Mia…" Kite quietly admitted to himself that he really didn't want to leave Elk alone right then. After all, this 'Mia' sounded like a player killer and probably wasn't the same Mia they were looking for. Leaving Elk by himself with a potentially dangerous look alike wasn't a good idea. So, no matter how tired he was, Kite decided to stay by his friend's side. Elk seemed to relax greatly knowing Kite would be with him. 

"Kite, really…this um, means a lot to me…I'm really glad you're my friend!" Elk grinned and pulled Kite forward. "Now c'mon, we need to find Mia!" Kite nodded and the two set out across the ominous field. Lightning crashed somewhere in the distance and caused disturbing shadows to fall over them. Both boys expected an ambush or a threat to appear at any second but none came. Rain started to pour down from the billowing black clouds that covered the sky. Kite paused and stared up into the air. 

"Something really is wrong…" Kite muttered, "It never changes like this…I mean, it looked stormy but now it really is raining…" 

"Kite?" Elk frowned, his fear creeping back into him. "Um, what do you think is…is wrong?" 

"I don't know…" Kite blinked back the water. Rain swirled around them as the winds picked up. Kite noticed that Elk was getting scared again and gave him the same calming smile as he did both. The wavemaster smiled back and the two continued on their quest. Finally, after what seemed like an endless walk through the hurricane like weather, they reached a strange tree, different from all the others. 

"Kite, what's with this thing?" Elk asked, poking it cautiously with his wand. The twin blade frowned and walked towards it. 

"I don't know but…" He stopped mid sentence, drawing his daggers up in a defensive position. "Elk! Get ready, something's up in the branches!" 

"Huh?" Elk tilted his head up and saw a dark shadow moving jerkily through the treetop. He pulled his staff up to his chest, already considering what spell to use against the mirage in the trees. 

"Have you…seen him?" A female voice asked from the branches. Elk froze, the voice in his ears. 

"Mia?!" He called into the tree. 

"Elk!" Kite stood closer to the mage. "Be careful…don't let your guard down!" He tried not to sound bossy but there was something in Mia's voice that made him nervous. 

"Mia!" Elk yelled again, ignoring Kite. "Mia it's me Elk!" 

"Elk…" Mia mumbled. Without her usual grace, she fell from the branch above them, landing awkwardly on her knees. She stared at the boys before her, her eyes glossy and distant. "Elk…" 

"Mia!" Elk gasped, seeing her in such a sorry looking state. Her fur was dirty and her sword was covered in blood. 

"No!" Kite grabbed Elk's shoulder as the young teen tired to run to her. Elk struggled against the grip but to no avail. 

"Kite let me go! Mia's hurt!" Elk cried desperately. "Please Mia looks terrible! Kite let me go!" 

"Elk! Think clearly for a minute! Something's wrong here!" Kite pleaded. "Please just hang on a second!" Mia stood up and moved in a slow zigzag towards them, raising her sword up in front of her. 

"I need…" The cat girl whispered, her voice having a drunken tone. "I want…need…him…" Mia stumbled forward, her sword stabbing into the ground. "You…aren't him…" 

"Mia?" Elk took a step towards her, stopping as Kite's grip tightened. "Kite…what's wrong with her, what's she talking about? Is Mia ok Kite? I'm Elk Mia, don't you remember me?" 

"Elk…Mia…" Mia looked up at him. "Yes, I am…Mia…no…I'm…who are…you?" 

"Mia?" Kite said, pulling Elk behind him. "Mia, I'm Kite, this is Elk. We're your friends remember? Now…who are you?"

"I am…Maha…" Mia stood and nodded as if her mind was clearly. "I am Maha…and I need…I want to see Tsukasa…" 

"Tsukasa?" Elk repeated in disbelief. "Mia…but we…you know Tsukasa?"

"You know Tsukasa?" Maha said, picking up her sword and coming closer. "I need…I need to see Tsukasa." 

"But Mia…wait…Maha…" Kite's eyes grew wide and he yanked Elk away. "Elk, this isn't Mia…it's someone else!" 

"But Kite! She's Mia she really is, I can tell she's Mia…I really can…I know it's her…" Elk finally pulled away from his friend and ran to Mia. "Please Mia, what's wrong…do you need help? Are you sick?" Elk asked, looking over the girl. The storm around them slowed its pace and the rain came to a stop. In the distance, thunder still rumbled it's soft growl. Mia looked at Elk as though she'd finally realized who he was. 

"Mia…yes…Elk…oh Elk…" Mia collapsed to the ground, grabbing Elk's shoulders as she fell. The boy fought to keep standing but fell down with her. She leaned her head against him, her ears falling on his cheeks. Elk blushed and hugged her without a thought. "Elk…I'm sorry…my head hurts…I just…I just…don't know who am I anymore…I don't remember…a lot of things…" 

"Do you…remember us?" Kite asked, approaching cautiously. Mia lifted her head and nodded with a small smile. As she did, the clouds that still threatened to pour rain began to lighten, until they were gone and the stars and moon took their place. 

"Yes Kite…I remember you…and your magnificent bracelet." Mia held the twin blade's hand and jerked it back and forth with interest. "I really love your bracelet, you can see it right?" 

"Of course…" Kite grinned and sat down next to Elk, who was still quite crimson. "So Mia…err, can I ask…why you called yourself Maha? That name sounds familiar…" 

"Maha?" Mia said thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know anyone named Maha but you know the name does ring a bell." 

"Let's not think about it right now…" Kite said quickly. Something was still up with Mia but he didn't want anything to happen, not when Elk was in her arms. "Uh, well Elk was pretty worried about you, weren't you Elk?" Kite nudged the wavemaster but to his surprise, the boy had fallen asleep against the cat girl. "Err, Elk?" 

"He must be tired." Mia stated. "It's very late. Tuck him in for me ok? He needs sleep. I need to go." Mia stood, gently laying Elk down in the grass. Then she winked seductively at Kite, causing him to blush out of pure surprise before she left the field. Kite sat still, looking over Elk with a smile. The young boy had curled up in a loose ball and seemed to be at peace. Kite knew of course that lately, with Balmung and Tsukasa and now this Mia trouble, Elk had obviously slept badly. This may very well be the first time he was able to sleep knowing things were ok. To him after all, Mia was fine now and her fate had pushed Balmung and Tsukasa from his mind. Kite sat in silence for a long time, letting the boy sleep soundlessly next to him. 

"Mia…Maha…" Kite muttered. He knew he'd heard that name before. This 'Maha' had asked for Tsukasa. The boy decided to have a chat with the wavemaster later but first, he had to wake Elk up. He put his hand on Elk's side and shook him lightly while gently calling his name. "Elk…hey Elk…come on Elk, it's time to get up…" 

"Ohh…" Elk groaned and rolled over on his back. Kite smiled as the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Good morning…" Kite sang. Elk frowned and yawned. 

"Where's Mia?" He asked, causing Kite to laugh. "Huh, what is it?" 

"You worry about her so much…she had to log off but she told me to tell you to get some sleep." Kite stood and held out his hand. Elk took it and he pulled him up. "So, you should go to bed ok?" 

"Yeah…" Elk stretched and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow Kite…umm…thanks so much…for everything…I uh…really needed a friend like you…" Elk blushed. "So um…well…I mean with everything going on I really…I just…" 

"No problem…" Kite grinned, "If you ever need help, just ask me ok? Now go get some sleep…" 

"Alright…well um…see ya…" Elk logged out, leaving the twin blade in the field with nothing but the stars and wind to keep him company. Kite sighed, a satisfied smile spreading across his face and fell back into the grass, fast asleep before he even hit the ground. 

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^% (cute!) 

It was about noon when Balmung finally logged into the World. He yawned and shook his head until the ground around him spun. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. The swordsman hadn't really slept much. He was busy thinking of well, many things actually but mostly his life. 

"Hey, you're Balmung of the Azure Sky aren't you?" A small heavy ax asked. Balmung nodded and went with his usual routine as the girl giggled and told him how great he was. After a few minutes of his nods the girl grew bored and left him back to his silent thoughts. 

It wasn't like he was normally a romantically aggressive guy. He was terrible around his female co-workers, usually unable to even tell them their skirt was cute without it coming out wrong. The girls thought he was fairly hot and he admitted that he loved their attention. To him women were wonderful heavenly beings, so innocent and caring. He didn't date much however and when he did the relationships didn't last very long. A few dates later and he suddenly something fell apart. 

"Wow, are you Balmung?" A small party of girls approached him and he sighed. Maybe standing near the chaos gate was a bad idea. He nodded and the girls grinned and thus began their useless banter. Balmung smiled through it but he was so tired and just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. 

"Hey, can't you go anywhere without your groupies?" The girls suddenly fumed and turned towards the voice. Tsukasa was leaning against the wall, his staff next to him and his arms crossed. He was of course wearing his favorite smirk, the one he saved just for Balmung. 

"What's wrong, Lady Subaru left you?" Balmung walked over to him, ignoring the girls. They all realized that he had forgotten them and wandered off to leave the two men by themselves. 

"Actually, Subaru isn't logging on today. So how are you and Elk doing?" Tsukasa asked, though Balmung knew this wasn't a friendly conversation. 

"Why do you care?" 

"Because he's my friend." Tsukasa said simply. He sighed and stood closer to the blademaster. "Listen, I'm going to tell you something so let's get this straight. I do like Elk. I'd love to date him. But it's complicated. You don't understand a lot of things about me. So when you hurt Elk, I'd like to know." 

"You're right, I don't understand you." Balmung glared at him. "If you like Elk then ask him out so he'll be happy!" 

"I can't…because I don't know…which Tsukasa he'd like…" The wavemaster looked away as if suddenly guilty. "Besides, aren't you like my rival or something? Don't you want Elk?" 

"I…I don't know." Balmung sighed and threw his back against the wall. "I mean…that'd mean I'm…gay…" He looked over at Tsukasa and grinned. "Of course there's nothing wrong with that but it's not something I see my myself…I just…but when it comes to Elk I feel differently…" 

"So then you'd date him?" Tsukasa asked. 

"I guess but dating over the internet is something I'm not for…" 

"Geez, with so many limitations why do you bother?" The boy pushed some of his silver hair into his hat. "I mean, you don't like guys, you don't want to date over the net, you can't even talk to him without screwing things up. Just give up already, it's pretty pathetic to keep after him when you don't seem to want him." 

"Tsukasa…you're such an immature brat." Balmung scowled, causing the other to look up in surprise. "You must have had a very sad childhood. You pretend to be beyond your years as though you were forced to grow up quick. But really you're just a scared child…attack me if you wish, question what I feel in my heart if you must but don't say I don't want Elk. Regardless of my feelings he is a friend to me. Elk will always be my friend. I may mess up occasionally but…that doesn't change our friendship." Balmung shook his head and ruffled his wings. "Never mind…you told me I don't understand you…that's true but…you don't know the first thing about me." With that he walked away, leaving Tsukasa to ponder what he'd said. 

"Heh, I guess I misjudged him…" The wavemaster muttered as the smirk returned to his face. 

"Yeah, Balmung can be weird can't he?" Tsukasa looked up and saw Kite walk out of the chaos gate. "He acts so different…he and I misjudged each other too a while ago. But now we're friends…" 

"That sounds optimistic." Tsukasa shrugged. "So maybe Balmung isn't so bad but he's still pathetic." 

"Whatever you say…" Kite smiled, then yawned. "Ah man, I couldn't sleep very well because I was thinking about something…about you actually." 

"About me?" 

"Yeah…listen, does the name Maha ring a bell?" Kite tried to sound casual but the look that appeared in Tsukasa's eyes made him realize he'd found something big. 

"…Where did you hear that name?" 

A/N: Sage: Nice huh? 

Kaley: Yeah it's grrrrreat! 

Bakura: (sweatdrop) must everything be long and dramatic?

Elk: Who's Maha? Is Mia really ok…? Sage, you're hiding something aren't you!

Sage: Uhhh…find out next chapter bye!!

Elk: -_- She is…


	11. Chapter 11

Last Chance Fallout

A/N: Sage: Ah, sorry for such a long delay but well, I really needed to work on other stories at the time and well, you know. But I'm here and ready to update this story.

Kaley: So now it's time for viewer mail!!

Bakura:…Don't you mean reviews?

Elk: She just watched X-Play, give her a break…ok! Some of you seem to really like Sora since you didn't like it when he died a bit back. But he just died in the game so he's probably fine. Maybe…uh, is he alright Kaley?

Kaley: Ok, now to Locked! If you would do something like clean up my typos and my mistakes and make the chapters look clean and neat I'd be most grateful!

Elk: She didn't answer my question again…

Sage: Yes, as you all have learned we love cliffhangers. Plus with the story ending soon it made sense to leave you all in a bit of suspense. Yay for rhyming. 

Bakura: Ok, A. Pikachu asked what's up with Tsukasa. Well, he is really a she but plays a male character in the World. Elk probably never bothered asking what his gender was since he looks male and Tsukasa is a genderless name. Tsukasa probably also didn't feel close enough to tell Elk much of anything at first, and now feels so close to him that he's too nervous now to say anything. Phew. But yes Tsukasa is a girl. Kite knows this and Tsukasa's friends know this but Elk's in the dark. 

Elk: I am?

Bakura: In the fic idiot…

Kaley: Kay! Also a lot of you liked how Kite was the friend Elk was in need of. I think they are good friends but Dark Seraph Aerith is slightly wrong. I'm not going to pair them up. 

Sage: Even though I want to…

Kaley: Because Elk already has enough on his plate so to speak. 

Elk: Kaos Soul said Kaley is now her muse…which means Kaley and all the other muses are now her muses, so I'm Kaley's muse and her muse or…wow weird…but thanks!

Kaley: I think that's everything. The reviews were great! They made me want to work harder so here's chapter 11!!

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^

"…Where did you hear that name?" Tsukasa was taken aback. He'd never thought he'd hear the name Maha again, especially not from Kite. Yet he the two stood, staring each other in the eye with the question floating in the air between them. 

"I heard it from a friend." Kite said simply. "But you were also mentioned. She thought Elk was you and started rambling about Tsukasa and Maha." 

"Well…I…I…" Tsukasa's hands tightened on his staff. "Listen…she…" He fell against the wall near him and let his head hit his chest. "I didn't tell…I mean, the only people that would know…but you remember don't you? I was in a coma…while I was trapped in here. When I was here…watching over that girl…that's when I met Maha…she was my…" He trailed off and sank slowly to the ground, pulling his knees up to his chin. The twin blade sat down next to him, noticing the sudden change in his friend. Tsukasa now seemed distant and almost angry in a way. He even looked like he could cry at any moment. 

"Tsukasa, you said you didn't tell anyone this?" Kite said in surprise. 

"Well, I mean, Bear and the others know…and you now but I didn't think…" The wavemaster bit his lower lip. "I just…Maha protected me and tried to stop her from hurting me and Subaru…but then Maha…she was…" Tsukasa's eyes closed and Kite saw a few tears seeping out. "I tried so hard to forget about it because Maha was always there for me. But she died…saving me and the others. I think I was the only one who understood her too. I…" 

"So then Maha was an A.I?" 

"I guess…" Tsukasa wiped away his tears. "But then I asked Helba once what happened to her and she said 'Morganna will reuse her, breaking her up and making something new.'" 

"What did Maha look like?" Kite asked cautiously. He didn't want to bring up these memories but if Mia thought she was some dead AI then it was important to know all the details.  
  


"Well…she was kinda small and…she had a wizard type of hat on, you know the pointy kind?" Tsukasa waved his hand above his head to indicate where the hat was. "Then she had this star over her eye, really pretty…oh! She wasn't a human AI he was more like a cat then anything." 

"A cat?!" Kite blinked in surprise. How many cat types could there be? "Mia…Maha…their names are close…and both cats and…" Kite frowned and close his eyes. "Maybe then…they could be related or something…Maha died…but Mia…"

"Kite…what are you thinking?" Tsukasa frowned. "Do you know something about Maha?"

"Well…heh…" Kite smiled. "I think something might happen if I don't figure this out…would you do me a favor Tsukasa?" 

"What is it?" Tsukasa was always weary of requests. 

"Would you watch over Elk while I gather some information?" The twin blade stood, adjusting his hat. "I don't know what's going on but Elk could be in danger for all I know…and I won't be around so…just kind of be there for him?" 

"Don't worry." The other boy stood, not a single trace of any of his former sadness on his face. Instead he had a somewhat cocky smile replace it. "Just be careful and…tell me if you find out anything about Maha." 

"I will." Kite grinned before leaving through the chaos gate for another server. Tsukasa glanced up at the sky and sighed. 

"And I thought it would end if I was able to log out…"

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

A small yawn was the only sign that Elk was extremely tired. According to his clock, it was about two in the afternoon but it made sense to sleep in. After all he'd been through it was important to get some rest. Now he was up and feeling wonderful. The young wavemaster walked around the floating city with a grin, stopping at the Grunty ranch to feed one of the new babies. He was even humming softly as he stoked the young creature. 

"That's such a cute Grunty. I'm not much for raising them myself…" He turned and saw, a bit to his surprise, Subaru. "I'd like to sometime though…" She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. My ramblings must have disturbed you…" 

"Not really…" Elk grinned. "Um, I was just humming a little and well…I just am really happy today!" He laughed nervously as the delicate girl sat next to him. Another Grunty cub wandered over and she began to pet him. 

"I'm glad…you seemed a bit depressed the last time I saw you." Subaru said quietly. "But now you do seem to be much better. I…I was a bit worried about you." 

"I'm alright." Elk sighed. "I don't know how long I'll be like this but…today for sure. I'll stay happy today. I saw my friend last night and she's ok. I've been so worried about her and last night I saw her." 

"How are your…romantic dealings going?" She asked, seeming a bit uneasy. "I mean, I know it's a complicated situation." 

"Oh you mean…" Elk's eyes fell from Subaru and went to the grass he sat on. "You're talking about Balmung and Tsukasa right?" He didn't wait for the woman to answer before he continued. "I guess it's gotten worse…Balmung he…umm…kissed me…and umm…I…" He groaned loudly, "I still don't get any of it." 

"Any of…it?" Subaru repeated. "What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean, I don't get…I guess the only word I can think of…is the emotions." He said. "The feelings and the emotions…I don't get it. I don't get what Balmung's feeling, I don't get what Tsukasa's feelings and I don't get what I'm feeling." 

"Love is a very complex emotion." She smiled, her wings fluttering a bit in a gust of wind. "And sometimes it can be hard to see the difference between a friend you love and someone you love as more than a friend. So I can understand that you are confused." 

"So what do I do then?" Elk asked her. 

"The only thing you can do is sort out your feelings. Decide what it is you want before you think about what others want." Subaru put her hand over his, causing the younger boy to look up at her. "I had to figure out my own needs before I could truly be happy. I was so wrapped up in doing things for others that I didn't do anything for myself. So first you have to do what you want and go from there." 

"Will that work?" 

"It might." She giggled. "If it does, then you'll be able to comprehend your thoughts and then you'll understand what you're feeling. There's no guarantee that you'll understand Tsukasa or Balmung but…it's a start right?" The two smiled and suddenly Elk's mood became even better. 

"You're right!" He grinned. "It's a start."  

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Reflecting on one's life…really sucks…" Balmung sighed and fell back into the grassy plain. It was getting late in the day but he was content for the time to stay here in this empty field. He'd even go so far as to clear all the monsters from it just so he could have this thinking time. A gust of wind blew his hair into his eyes, along with a few feathers. The swordsman was quiet for much longer after that, though he wasn't really thinking much, he was nearly asleep. With a cool breeze and the warm sun, how could he not drift off a bit? Balmung made a slight mental note to write an email later to the World, telling them their effects were really amazing. He'd felt Elk's kiss and now he felt everything else around him even more vividly.

"Hey…what are you doing out here by yourself?" Balmung jumped and titled his head back towards the voice. He smiled when he saw the pleasant face of his friend, Kite. 

"Ah, hello Kite…I'm just thinking…relaxing mostly though." He answered as he sat up. Kite nodded and looked up at the sky. 

"It is a nice day in this area. Good place to sit in…" Kite turned his attention back to Balmung. "Hey, listen, I'm meeting up with someone here…could you umm…you know? Give us some privacy?" He blushed and adjusted his hat. "I mean, we have these things to talk about and well…you know." 

"I understand." Balmung stood up, flicked a few stray blades of grass from his wings. "You must be meeting with Blackrose then?" He added with a slight smirk. 

"Huh?! Oh no, I-I'm not meeting with her…really!" Kite said quickly as Balmung continued to grin. 

"Heh, you do like her a lot though, it just wouldn't surprise me if you did want some alone time with her…" The blademaster laughed and shook his head. 

"W-well I guess so…but you do things like that too." Kite said, trying not to sound as though he were pouting. "You took Elk somewhere private." 

"What?" Balmung blinked several times. "It's…not…it's not like…" He blushed and looked away. "Uh, I should leave you and your friend alone. I shall depart now. Farewell Kite." He gated out immediately just as someone else gated in. 

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Kite." The tall woman said. "I took a bit longer than expected to get all the information requested." 

"It's alright, Helba." Kite smiled. 

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

"Oh, no…are you hurt? Are you ok?" "Ah, I'm just fine, please don't worry about me…" "No, you're not…I'm going to use a healing spell alright?" "Elk, don't, you wasted so many items in that battle and you're missing so much of your sp. Please, I'll use a healing potion on myself." 

"Oh but…Balmung I…I want to be able to protect you like you protected me…please let me…help you…" 

_"But why?"_

_"Because I…I…I love you Balmung!" _

_"You do? Do you mean it?"_

_"Yes of course I do! Mia, Tsukasa, no one else matters to me as much as you do…Balmung…"_

_"Elk…I…I love…I love you too…Elk…"_

_"Balmung…"_

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

_A young man jolted up in his chair, his headset falling down his face. He blinked some sleep from his eyes and put a hand to his lips. The ones that, in his dream of only a moment ago, Elk had kissed out of passion. The man groaned and banged his head against the computer desk in front of him. _

_"When will these dreams end?" He grumbled, the vision still replaying over and over again in his mind. Such a brief but beautiful dream. "But that's all it is…a dream…a pathetic…stupid dream…Elk will never say those words to me…ever…" _

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

"Hey, Elk!" The young wavemaster looked up with a start. Subaru had left him about an hour ago and he'd spent most of it wandering in near silence save for his humming. Hearing his name caused him to feel a small adrenaline rush. 

"Ah, Tsukasa you kind of scared me…" Elk laughed as the other mage caught up with him. "You came out of nowhere…"

"Hey Elk, I've been thinking about you today." Tsukasa said right away. The blue haired boy jumped, blushing almost instantly. 

"Y-You have?" 

"Yeah, and well I was thinking, you and I are close right?" Tsukasa's voice was staying so casual, yet Elk still felt his heart pumping against his chest. Unlike his friend, Elk couldn't keep calm for some reason. 

"Y…Yes of course!" Elk cried. "You're one of my best friends Tsukasa…" 

"Then why don't you come over sometime?" The tan robed wavemaster said. "Kite told me you live in my area. I was thinking we could go out and do something?" 

"You mean…in the…not in…" Elk blinked, stammering useless words. "Well…I…you mean outside?" 

"Yeah, you could come over. I already asked and he said it's fine. Um, you remember a guy named Bear?" Tsukasa held up his staff. "He's about this tall and he has blue paint on him? A blademaster?" 

"I…" Elk thought about it, vaguely remembering a man with that description. "I think I know who you're talking about." 

"I live with him now. He said you could come over. So, do you want to?" Tsukasa waiting patiently as Elk fidgeted with the hem of his hat. 

"This is sudden…" The boy said. "I…I guess…but umm…I'd have to ask and…well it's kind of strange since we only know each other through the game…" 

"Kite might come over too, I'm thinking Saturday. That gives you two days to ask. Mimiru probably might join in but I know she's kind of weird around you so I'll see if I can get some alone time." Tsukasa rattled off his plans as though Elk had already said yes. "You can spend the night too, but you'd probably have to sleep on the couch. It's pretty comfortable though. It's not that bad…and we could go out to eat, hit a movie…you know, get closer." 

"Get closer?" Now even Elk's arms had turned red. "I…Tsukasa…" 

"Anyways, tell me what your parents say ok?" Tsukasa sighed. "I have to go run an errand. I'll see ya later Elk…and um, I really want you to come over so please ask…" He logged off, the yellow light rings surrounding him before he disappeared. Elk leaned against the wall and before long he decided he would definitely ask his mom. He wanted to see Tsukasa outside and though the thought made him nervous, that feeling was accompanied by excitement. Elk couldn't wait now. He grinned broadly, just as another of his friends came into the World. 

"Elk?" Balmung stared in a dumbfounded shock at the wavemaster. Elk laughed and nodded.

"Hiya Balmung!" He waved him over. "What are you doing?" 

"Just…woke up from a nap." Balmung said. "What about you?"

"Oh!! It's so…Tsukasa wants to meet me on the outside!" Elk cried happily. Balmung's eyes widened and he sighed. 

"Ah, of course…I hope…I hope you have a lot of fun!" He said, hiding his true thoughts behind his smile. Because right then, all he could think was 'Tsukasa won…' 

A/N: Sage: And that's all folks!! 

Kaley: Yep, sorry this chapter took so long! I had a lot of homework and tests and stuff!

Elk: But it's done at last…

Bakura: Remember to review and we'll see you all later!! 


End file.
